My Lover and Wife
by Yoshiko Nara
Summary: Neji has been hiding something from his family for four years. Now it has become harder to hide and he doesn't want to anymore. What will happen when Neji stops trying to hide and it all comes crashing down? And how will this affect Tenten? Follow their journey to find freedom from all the madness.
1. This Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: Hi guys. So to some I know that this title is a little familiar, its cause it is. A couple of years ago now I believe I had a story out by the same name and the same pairings. But I took it down to work on it and I lost the files. So this is the rewrite to the story and also a different concept. So please read and review, reviews bring inspiration. **

**~Revised 3/23/2015 (Just changed a few things so my plans for the story go smoothly) ~**

**Chapter One: This Love**

He put his forearm on her stomach to keep her pinned to the desk stopping her from moving. Her legs quivered as he made circular motions with his tongue on her most sensitive of places. She was close, she could feel it and so could he. Her hands tangled into his long hair pushing him closer as her back arched off of the desk and let out a sharp cry as she fell over the abyss. He released her then and immediately plunged into her convulsing sex and proceeded to thrust deeply. It was not long before she tumbled over again.

"Neji, father wanted-" Hinata walked in stopping short taking in the scene before her, just as Neji shuddered his way through his release groaning Tenten's name in the process. He leaned forward placing his lips on hers as he slowly began to thrust into her at a more leisurely pace, the two lovers oblivious of their voyeur. Neji pulled Tenten's legs onto his shoulder to give him more leverage to plunge deeper into her dripping sex. Just as Tenten was coming to yet another climax, Neji released as well, Tenten's convulsing sex milking him for all he had.

They started lovingly into each other's eyes as Neji kissed Tenten deeply. He tried to deepen the kiss but Tenten pushed him back, "My lunch break is over." She chuckled when he growled and kissed her deeper. Again she pushed him back, "Neji…" she said in warning.

"I'm your boss. I say when your break is over." He nipped at her bottom lip. To his annoyance she pulled back and pushed him completely off of her. He quirked a questioning eyebrow as he noticed that her gaze had shifted elsewhere, she followed her gaze to see his fallen cousin on the floor, "Shit," he muttered to himself. He made quick work of redoing his pants before making his way to the unconscious girl. He sighed as he reached down to pick her up from the floor and placed her on the couch that resided against the wall in his office. Once his cousin was safely on the couch, he turned around and was disappointed at the sight that he saw. Tenten had readjusted her clothing, and looked as though she had not been fucked senseless by him earlier. She was studiously reorganizing his desk from the mess that they had made earlier. Neji had to admit, that _even though she had fixed her clothes, he was still enjoying the view._

Tenten looked sumptuous in the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a button down white long sleeved V-neck dress shirt that was tucked into a black pencil skirt that stopped at her knees. Her legs were covered with black lace thigh highs, which he knew ended with a garter belt. Neji glided behind her and put his hands on her hips, squeezing them softly, "You're leaving," he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear, "I don't think that I authorized you to do so." He finished while nipping at her ear while a smirk grew on his lips, as he watched a shiver run down her spine.

She turned around in his arms, "If you would remember to lock your office door before fucking me, I would be riding you right _now._" She said as she pecked him on his lips and leaving him there standing in his office with an uncomfortable hardness in his trousers as he was accosted by the image of her riding him.

He shook himself out of his wicked daydream and woodenly made his way over to his desk sitting down and opening his drawer to resume his work. What stared back at him in his open drawer was something that would ensure that his hard on wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. There in his draw, was Tenten's silky black thong. He looked through the open door of his office and saw his lover outside, staring hardly at her computer screen. She would pay.

~00~

Hinata woke and took in her surroundings, she was in Neji's office. The last thing she remembered was… she felt her face heat, she looked over to her cousin and saw him working diligently at his desk. She sat up then, clearing her throat in the process. Neji looked up only once his milky eyes looking her over before his attention was again on his work, "Have you been eating properly, Hinata?"

_What an odd question_, Hinata thought to herself. She stared at her cousin, confusion evident in her eyes, "What do you mean, nii-san?"

He stopped working and looked up at her, "You came in here to tell me something that Hiashi-sama wanted then you just fainted. So I ask again, have you been eating well?" he stared at his cousin intently willing her to believe the crock he was spewing.

Hinata thought hard at what her cousin was telling her. She didn't faint for no reason, she fainted because, "You were here with Sura-san when I came in, Neji. You guys looked rather… _busy_." She said hesitant.

A confused look clouded Neji's eyes, "Hinata, when you came in here I was alone. Sura-san was out to lunch." He said with conviction in his voice, he looked at his cousin with worry in his eyes.

"R-really? I could have sworn that I saw her in here," is she hadn't seen her here, than there was something wrong with her imagination, "at any rate, I'm sorry nii-san for the inconvenience." She pointed her fingers together as she thought hard at what she saw. Tenten _was _here and she was not imagining it. If Neji wanted to hide it she would let him.

Neji waved off the apology, "What did you need to tell me, Hinata?"

"Oh, well, Father wanted me to tell you that he wanted you to attend the meeting this afternoon for the proposal of the Hyuuga-Nara merger." She said quietly.

"Is that all?" Neji asked his cousin.

"Yes," she turned to go then before stopping at the doorway and turning to look back at him, "Neji, if you ever need to talk you know that you could talk to me right?" she asked her cousin.

Neji nodded and mumbled, "Yes." With that she made her way out of the door.

~00~

Hinata walked out of her cousin's office and stopped at his secretary's desk. Tenten looked up, when she felt that someone was watching her she looked up to find the lavender eyes of Hinata staring at her. Tenten's face heated a bit as she remember that the girl was an unsuspecting victim to her and Neji's exhibitionist exploits. The lavender eyed girl stared at her friend hard. She noticed that Tenten's usually well- coiffed hair was down around her shoulders, her bangs obscuring her view which was…odd. Tenten growing uncomfortable in the silence broke it, "Hello Hinata-sama, how are you today?"

"I'm fine," Hinata began, but the more and more she stared at the girl the more the girl's unkempt hair bothered her, "Did something happen to your hair, Tenten?"

Tenten's face turned pink at the thought of the reason her hair came undone, Neji didn't like her hair up at all, and he made it his duty to undo it whenever they had… meetings, "Ah, the rubber that I put it up with this morning popped and I don't have another." She said quickly avoiding eye contact with the Hyuuga heir.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the girl. She was a lot easier to read than Neji was, "Would you like one?" she asked taking one from her wrist and holding it out to Tenten. The girl took it quickly and smiled graciously. Tenten quickly put her hair up into a high pony tail leaving her bangs to fall across her brow. "How was your lunch break?" Hinata asked the older girl.

Tenten stilled before she recovered quickly but not before Hinata spotted the hesitation, "Well it really wasn't much of a lunch break," she laughed nervously, "I had to run some errands for your cousin, and you know how demanding your cousin could be." A blush it her face as she thought about just how demanding he could be.

Hinata noticed this but decided not to comment on it, "Well maybe tomorrow, us and the girls could all go out together for lunch tomorrow."

Tenten smiled widely at her friend then, "Sure that sounds great, Hinata."

"Well then," Hinata began a small smile gracing her face, "I'll contact Ino, Sakura and Temari and maybe we could go to our usual place. I'll see you then." Hinata said as she waved at her friend before making her way out of the office. Neji and Tenten were hiding something and if they wanted to continue to do so she would let them.

Tenten sighed in relief at her desk before she stared pointedly at her Neji who was smirking at her behind his desk, he would pay.

~00~

Neji was making his way home from a long day at work. He went to the meeting for the merger between the Nara Corporation and the Hyuuga Corporation, and it was tiring to say the least. What had made matters worse is that when he made it back to the office, Tenten had already packed up and left. This had made him very frustrated because he was looking forward to letting her ride him. _Maybe we could do that tomorrow_, Neji thought to himself as he stepped out of his car and made his way up the driveway to his front door.

Once the door was open, he was immediately assaulted by the smells of a home cooked meal. He wandered into his kitchen as he began to loosen his tie, he was greeted with the image of Tenten dancing, her hips swaying, to the beat of whatever pop song that was playing on her radio. She was standing in front of a large wok with a spatula in hand. Neji quickly glided over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "Honey, I'm home." He whispered into his ear, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

She smiled softly at him and leaned back into him looking into his eyes, "Welcome home, Neji." She said while pecking him on the lips before she turned her attention back to the pot on the stove.

"I was thinking about you all day." He said into her ear, he reached around her and turned off the stove, "I was thinking about you riding me in the office. But when I got there you were gone, I wonder why that is, since I didn't dismiss you," he said while he began to make a trail of kisses from her neck to her collarbone.

A shiver ran down Tenten's spine as she gripped the spatula that she had in her hand, "Neji," she breathed, "I couldn't stay there. People would have gotten suspicious."

He shook his head at her as he suckled at her exposed collarbone, "And you were so naughty, leaving your underwear in my desk, I am still hard," he said while pulling her tightly against him molding her body to his so that she may be able to feel how uncomfortable he felt the rest of the day, "You need to be punished." He said as he trailed a hand down her body stopping at the waist band of her shorts, "But what should I do?" he asked himself and smirked as a sigh escaped her lips. Suddenly, he swept her legs from under him and carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

He threw her onto the bed and made quick work of disposing her of her clothing. He was pleased to see that beneath the thin tank top and the short shorts that she was wearing, she wasn't wearing any underwear. He reached to release her hair from its ponytail and let fall in waves around her shoulder. He admired the beauty that was in front of him. Her chocolate brown hair framed her beautiful face well. Her supple breast stood at attention for him, their peach buds beacons to him. His eyes then traveled down to her flat stomach and thin waist to her shapely hips. He admired her round and pleasing behind. But then his full attention was on her long milky legs that when on for miles.

He descended on her then, taking both of those long legs and his arms prating them as he dove between them, putting them around his waist. He supported himself on his arms as he leaned down to give her a deep kiss on the lips. The two fought for dominance, Neji, of course winning in the long run. Tenten sighed and relaxed into the kiss wrapping her arms around Neji's neck and allowed him to ignite a fire within her. One of Neji's made a trail down her body, rubbing briefly on her nipple before, trailing down and touching her heated sex. His fingers began to make a slow circuit around her swollen clitoris and Tenten broke the kiss as her back began to arch as a mewl left her lips.

Once his lips were released, Neji began to kiss a line from her neck to her right breast as his warm mouth enveloped the pert bud. He began to suckle on her breast like a new born baby. The assault on her body and they overload of sensations and pushing her over to a precipice. Neji smirked at this sensing that she was close she was to her climax. He slipped two fingers into her wet opening, hooking his fingers before beginning to thrust into them at a steady rate. Soon Tenten fell off of that Precipice, gripping Neji's hair as he bit down on her nipple.

When Tenten came down from her high, she brought Neji down for a kiss before she spun them around so that their positions were swapped. She pulled back and hovered above him, her face inches from his, her hair creating a curtain around them. She smiled down at him and he stared back at her, his milky eyes questioning, "What do you plan to do to me, Mrs. Hyuuga?" he asked her his arousal evident in his voice.

She smiled down at him as she began to unbutton his shirt, "Well, you seem to be _so_ put out that I wasn't able to ride you," she pushed his shirt back exposing his toned chest to her, "I was thinking of making it up to you." She said as she began to rub her hands against his hard chest.

A content smirk crossed his face, "Oh really?" he asked as his hands settled on her hips and he rubbed circles into them.

She leaned down her lips next to his ears, her soft lips brushing against the shell of his ear, "Yes, really." She whispered into his ear before she descended on him. She kissed a trail form his neck to the waist band of his pants. She expertly undid his belt and the button and zipper to his pants before pushing them down, pushing their boxer briefs with them. She was greeted with his hard rigid length that stood at attention for her. She looked up at Neji and stared intensely back at her as waited to see what she was going to do.

She took his length in both of her hands kissing the head that was wet with precum. She enveloped him fully in her mouth then and watched with glee as Neji's eyes fluttered shut. She bobbed her head up and down on his length. What she couldn't fit in her mouth, she enveloped with her hands moving in the same rhythm as her mouth. A guttural moan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes and saw that Tenten was looking up at him with big doe eyes. He buried his hand in her hair as he began to thrust into her mouth. Tenten moaned, and the vibration from that sent Neji over the edge. He looked down at Tenten and watched her swallow the load that he gave her.

Neji pulled her up and his lips crashed into hers as she settled in his lap. She pulled away and wrapped her hands around his length as she guided him into her wet warm cavern. Once inside the both moaned, at the connection between the two. Tenten sighed as she placed her hands on his chest as she began to move her hips languidly. Neji moaned and placed both of his hands on her hips, and increased their speed, his hips moving up to match her thrust. Tenten moaned at the increased speed and sat straight up in his lap and a mewl escaped her at the change in position.

Neji's grip on her hips were deathly tight, and by the end of their joining there was sure to be bruising but neither cared, they were more preoccupied with the joining of their bodies. Neji could tell that Tenten was close to climaxing, so he tipped her back, moving with her so that he hovered above her. Tenten immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Neji immediately set a fast pace, the slap of skin and their mingled moans the only sound in the room. Soon Tenten was falling over the edge, her sex clamping down on his length contracting around him. A cry left Tenten's lips as Neji tumbled over the edge with a long groan as he shot his hot seed into her.

Once they both came down from their high, Neji wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, "I love you, Mrs. Hyuuga."

She smiled warmly back at him, "I love you too, Neji."

~00~

Neji was still sulking even as she gathered her bags and headed out of the door behind Hinata. She had explained to him early because he failed to lock the door she had to go to lunch with girls. Besides that, it had been a long while before anyone was able to get together in a long time.

Now she was sitting in a little bistro down the street from the office a Neji was texting her begging her to comeback so that he could have his way with her.

The talk between Hinata and Tenten had been pleasant as they waited for the girls to come. She heard Sakura and Ino before she actually saw them. They were, as per usual custom for the two of them, arguing about something. Their argument had stopped and had devolved into name calling while everyone in the restaurant was staring at them appalled. Ino saw Tenten, shot a glare at Sakura as she enveloped the brunette in her arms, "Tennie! I haven't seen you in forever." She pulled back and Tenten took the time to take in the blonde. She was radiant, happiness flowed out of her. Her pregnancy really seemed to agree with her, "How are you?" Ino asked as she settled into a chair beside the older girl.

Tenten smiled at her loud friend, "I'm fine," she gestured to her protruding stomach, "what about you? You're the pregnant one."

Ino's hand settled on her stomach and a loving smile spread across her pretty face, "We're fine." She said but then an annoyed look crossed her face, "it's Saskue who is not. He's having mood swings and morning sickness." She tsked, "He's acting like he is the one that is pregnant. Honestly Tennie, what is _wrong_ with your cousin?"

They all chuckled at this. The waiter came then taking their order while eying all of the pretty women at the table. Sakura, Ino and Tenten all gave him a death glare but he simply ogled their breast oblivious to the looks that he was garnering.

The girls settled into a hum of small talk until Temari came brushing into the restaurant her hair flying about the place. They looked up at her when she entered and Ino zeroed in on her, "Nice of you to join us, princess." Ino said while glaring at the other blonde.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Whatever loud mouth." She looked at the other girls at the table, "Sorry I'm late everyone."

Sakura smirked at her a green eyes bright with mirth, "It's alright. It's not every day you get some office quickie. How is Shikamaru?" she asked as she looked at the girl's neck. Hinata stared pointedly at Tenten and she looked away innocently. Staring at something bright that caught her eyes.

Temari slapped a hand on her neck, as she mentally cursed Shikamaru in her head, "Shut up pinkie," she growled at the pinkette. She looked over to her brunette friend and saw what she staring at. She smiled maliciously at the pinkette, Sakura quirked an eyebrow at the girl, "And aren't you going to become Mrs. Rock Lee?" she asked mockingly.

Hinata and Ino zeroed in on what Temari and Tenten had already figured out as a bright blush colored Sakura's face, "Oh my god, Forehead, you didn't think to tell us you were tying the knot with that youthful weirdo?"

"Ino." Hinata admonished.

"Shut up Ino pig. We all can't all be married to an emo idiot!" and just like they hadn't had a good couple minutes of peace they launched into their name slinging war. But Sakura stopped suddenly, ignoring a well barbed insult about her forehead from Ino as she stared at Tenten, "But that just leaves Ten-chan without a significant other."

All the girls stared at Tenten, "Yeah so?" she questioned. She avoided looking a Hinata who looked suspiciously at her.

"What do you mean so?" Ino screamed, "How are our kids going to grow up together if you don't have a man? I mean I married Saskue and Miss Horny over there is married to that lazy idiot," Temari shot her a glare, "Hinata is pinning after that yellow idiot. I mean at least she has a plan. And now Sakura is going to get married to the youthful dumbass," Tenten and Sakura both glared at her as Sakura flipped her off.

"You're extra insultive today." Tenten grumbled at Ino, "and I don't need a man to make me happy."

Ino rolled her eyes at this, "Come on Tenten! The last time you had a man in your life was five years ago when you were dating Kiba!" she said as if the idea appalled her lack of a love life.

Of course she hadn't dated for four years because she was married to Neji for three of those years, but she couldn't tell her friends that.

Hinata was confused. Why would Tenten lie so blatantly about her personal life to them? It was obvious, from what she had walked in on, that she and Neji had some type of relationship with him. To make matters worse, she kept avoiding eye contact with her. Hinata was beginning to get frustrated.

"Look," Tenten said as she grabbed her suit jacket and threw some money on the table, "it doesn't matter if I date now or never. Let me worry about it okay?" With that she grabbed her things and headed out to the door back to her office.

"What's up with her?" Ino questioned.

Hinata looked at her friends, "I need your advice."

~00~

Tenten had been in a foul mood since she had gotten back from her lunch with her friends. Neji watched as she had made several trips to the bathroom and he was worried. Every time he would ask her if she was alright she would growl at him and tell her to leave her alone. It had gotten to the point that Neji had no choice but to send her home.

A knock on the door roused Tenten from her nap on her couch. She rouse from it and trudged to the door and opened it and found herself staring at her brother Satoshi. In his arms was his baby girl, Aria, along with her diaper bag, "Come in." she said stepping aside and allowing him in. "How are you?" she asked as she settled on the couch next to him and stared down at her niece.

"I'm fine. How about you?" he asked, he looked around, "Where is that husband of yours?"

"Well, I was having a little stomach issues so I came home early. He is probably still in the office. What can I do for you? I know that his isn't a social visit."

"Ten, I need a babysitter. I want to take Yoshiko out tonight, so please say that you'll do it." He gave him puppy dog eyes that he always used on her when they were children.

She took her niece from his arms, "Can you believe this Ari-chan? This first chance your daddy gets he wants to pawn you off on me." The little baby stared at her with eyes as green as her father's and blinked at her before she found interest in the pictures on the wall.

Satoshi rolled his eyes at his sister, "Does that mean yes?" he questioned.

"Yes." She said as she shooed him out of her home, "Say hello to Yoshi for me." Satoshi nodded kissed, Aria on the forehead and left after making Tenten promise that she would call if something happened.

When Neji got home, he heard the distinctive sound of a baby's laughter. He followed the sound to the living room, where Tenten had her niece on the couch on her back and was blowing raspberries into the small child's stomach. The child giggled and her arms and legs flailed. Neji stopped and took in the sight before him. Something in Neji responded to it. Tenten looked so natural with the baby, so much so that he wouldn't mind them having some of their own. _Tenten would make a good mother_, Neji thought to himself, "Are you going to stare at me all night?" Tenten asked as she stared at Neji over her shoulder. The baby cried out when the attention wasn't on her any longer. She turned back to the baby and murmured gibberish to it.

He crossed the room placing the bag of food on the coffee table as he settled on the couch next to his wife, "What is the demon spawn doing here?" he asked eyeing the baby, who gurgled to itself.

Tenten picked up the baby and thrusted her toward Neji, "Satoshi and Yoshiko went out for the night and asked us to baby sit. Here hold your niece." She said as she stood and picked up the bag full of food and took it to the kitchen and set the table.

Neji crinkled his nose at Aria as she began to gurgle at him, "Why is it that he always pawns his daughter off on us?" he said as held the baby at arm's length as she began to chew on his hair.

"Because I love having little Aria." She said as she took the baby from his arms and put her bottle to her lips. Aria immediately latched on to the bottle and began to drink. "Come and eat." She said as she settled at the table and continued to feed her niece.

Neji opened the container of food and unleashed something that smelled strongly of fish. Tenten hastily thrust the baby toward Neji, who was barely able to grip her properly, before she bolted off to the bathroom. He stared off into the direction that Tenten had run off into. He looked down at Aria who was falling asleep in his arms, "What do you think is wrong with your aunt?" The baby stared silently at him, "You don't know either do you?" the baby yawned in response, "Well come on let's get you to bed." He said as they made their way into the guest room where a spare crib was housed for Aria to sleep in. He settled the baby in the crib and turned on the spinning night light and left the door open. He then began to wander toward the bathroom where Tenten had yet to come out of. He tapped on the door, "Tenten, are you alright?" when she didn't answer he pushed the door open. There siting on the toilet seat looking so small with tears streaming down her face. Neji was buy her side instantly, "Tenten, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly as he scooped her into his arms. She buried her head in his chest, "Come on, Ten. What's the matter?"

She looked up at him her eyes watery, "Neji, I think that I might be pregnant."

**TBC**

**AN: So what do you guys think? Good, bad, ugly? This story is going be updated monthly and it will be about ten chapters. Of course if I finish the chapters faster than a month then so be it. But as my schedule stands it's going to be a month for each. Please guys I need Feedback for this story. So please read and review, Reviews bring inspiration.**


	2. Fire in the Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: Hello all, here is the next chapter of MLW. I was doing the math and I might end up doing a little over ten chapters, by the way I am progressing the story. We'll see. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please read and review, reviews bring inspiration. Happy Holidays!**

**Chapter Two: Fire in the Water**

Neji and Tenten both sat in the couch together. They were both in awe, this wasn't something that they had planned for. '_This would complicate things greatly_', Neji thought heavily as he stared over at his wife. She hadn't moved since the admission, he had gathered her into his arms and took her into the living room and this is where they had been for the past hour.

_We should have prepared for this…I should have prepared for this_', Tenten thought to herself. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid. Their situation had been fragile as it was and her being pregnant would only complicate things more. Neji, tired of the silence, pulled Tenten into his arms and wrapped his arms around her placing his head on her shoulder, "Ten," he whispered, "talk to me."  
>She leaned back into him then, taking comfort in his warm embrace, "How can I be so stupid?" she questioned herself more than him.<p>

He turned her around so that he may be able to look her in the face, "So is it safe to assume that you don't agree to the prospect of us having our own child?" Neji questioned his eyes searching hers, hiding the pain behind them.

"Oh, Neji, you know that it's not anything like that. It's nothing like that at all. I'm worried about our personal lives. No one has known about except my brother and Yoshi. But with this pregnancy, our lives will be turned upside down. I don't know what we are going to do." She said with a sigh.

"I'm well aware of this. But Tenten it was only a matter of time you didn't turn up pregnant. And maybe it's time for us to reveal to our friends and family." Neji said as he placed his forehead against hers.

"But Neji your Uncle-" Tenten began.

Neji leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, "We'll deal with that in time. First things first, we have to get a doctor's appointment to see if you are actually pregnant." He kissed her again, deeper this time, "We'll take everything a day at a time." He smiled softly at her before wrapping his arms around her and encasing her in a warm embrace.

~00~

Tenten had fallen asleep in Neji's arms that night. She had fallen into a restless sleep, one that had worried Neji. This whole situation worried him, but he couldn't help but feel that fate had somehow heard him and was rewarding him with his own family. But with all that aside, he couldn't help but worry how Hiashi would take this. He had prided himself in staying beneath Hiashi's radar but this could change very soon.

Neji lay awake in bed, the mid-morning light spilling into their bedroom. Tenten was still knocked out, which was quite odd for her. Usually, she was up bustling about the house getting ready for work. Neji would be content staying in bed all day but he had work to do at the office. He was broken out of his reverie by the sharp high pitched wail of his niece. He got out of bed quickly hoping to get to her before her cries woke up Tenten.

He padded into the room and swooped down picked up the small warm bundle in his arms, the babies face was pink from the exertion of crying, "What's the matter with you demon?" he asked the child as he made his way into the kitchen as to make the baby it's bottle. Little Aria shot her uncle an indignant look, somehow knowing that she had been insulted. Neji noticed this look, "Don't look at me like that," he groused, "if Tenten sees you looking like this she'll automatically think I did something wrong."

"That's because you usually do." A sleepy voice said from behind him. Neji turned and saw Tenten standing behind her, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Neji could see that she was exhausted. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, "I did nothing wrong, the baby just hates me," he said while placing Aria in her high chair. He looked over to Tenten, "Maybe you should go back to sleep." He said worry slipping into his voice.

"I can't," she began as she quickly put her unruly curls into a ponytail, "Satoshi called. He broke his leg somehow and he needs us to keep Aria for a little while longer." She said as she made her way into the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans to prepare making breakfast. "I'm taking off for the rest of the week to watch her. Is that all right?" she asked as she made quick work of scrambling eggs.

"That's fine," Neji said quickly, "maybe you should make a doctor's appointment today as well." He said as he handed Aria her bottle. Aria grabbed it immediately and began suckling the bottle.

"Yeah that works." She said as she set steaming plates on the island. She made her way to the door, and opened it to grab the paper. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed as she read the cover of the newspaper.

"What is it?" Neji called from the kitchen. He heard the pounding of feet as Tenten ran back to the kitchen and slapped the paper down on the island.

"Congratulations." She said as she pointed to the headline. There in black and white_**, Neji Hyuuga is the most Successful Businessman of his Time!**_ She kissed him on his temple her eyes scanned the page and paused at couple words, _the most eligible bachelor_, "Shit." She cursed.

Neji read the same words and he let out an expletive of his own as his jaw hardened, "The cameras are going to be all over the place. Great." He said as he threw the paper in the garbage. He looked over to the clock and let out another curse, he was going to be late if he didn't move.

~00~

Neji was twitching at his desk. He had been chased by idiots with cameras from his door to the office. It was ridiculous. He let out a long sigh and groaned as his phone rang for the hundredth time, "Hyuuga." He answered rubbing his temples.

"You sound horrible." Tenten said, "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea." He muttered he pinched the bridge of his nose, "What can I do for you?" he asked the tension easing as he focused solely on Tenten.

"I have a doctor's appointment scheduled today in an hour. I was wondering if you would like to come?" she asked.

Neji leaned back in his office chair a sigh escaping his lips as he stared at his clock, it was about lunch time, he could make it, "Where?"

"Konoha General." She replied.

"Sure, I'll meet you there and we could go for lunch after." He said as he began to shut down his computer.

"Sure, see you then. We'll meet in lobby and go up together."

"Great, see you then." With that utterance he hung up the phone. He looked up in time to see Hinata about to knock on his door. "What do you need Hinata? I have a lunch meeting that I am going to be late for if I don't leave now."

"Good afternoon, nii-san. I just wanted to know where Tenten-chan was. It's not like her not to be at her desk. Is she sick?" Hinata asked examining her cousin's reactions.

Neji looked up at her then as he grabbed his suite jacket, "Her brother broke his leg so she has to watch his child while he and his wife are in the hospital. She called out for the rest of the week."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe, I will go and see her today." She mused to herself.

"You do that." Neji said as he made his way to the door, he gestured for her to leave his office, "Really Hinata, I must go." She looked frantic for a moment before she bowed quickly before leaving his office.

~00~

Tenten stood just on the inside of the automatic doors of the hospital as she waited for Neji to arrive. Little Aria was fast asleep in her stroller looking as adorable as ever, in her little green dress. Caring for he niece really had Tenten looking forward to having a child of her own. She was brought of her reverie by the prickling feeling that she was being watched. She looked around and her brow furrowed when she didn't see anyone. She drew Aria's stroller closer to her as she looked around.

It was then that Neji made his way into the hospital. He went immediately over to her. When she saw him a smile spread on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips before stepping back and admiring her form.

She was clad in a summery wine red dress that stopped at her knees. She had on a pair of ballet flats and her hair was put up in a sleek pony tail on top of her head, "You look stunning." He said as he kissed her forehead and put his arm around her shoulder, "How are you?"

She looked around again not forgetting her feeling from before, "I'm fine," she grabbed his hand wanting to get out of the space, "Come one, we're going to be late."

The two headed to the maternity ward of the hospital.

The room was filled with many women at different stages of pregnancy. Seeing some women who were as a big as a house, Tenten grew a little afraid. Neji sensed her discomfort and drew her into his arms. She smiled at him gratefully and rested her head on his chest. The two were quiet until Aria decided to make herself known, by letting out a shrill cry. Tenten immediately swooped down and drew the baby from the carriage. She placed the baby on her lap, "What's the matter Aria?" she asked as she stared at her niece. She couldn't help but smile a little at the cuteness of her nice. Her fat cheeks were red and puffed out and her big green eyes were watery.

The baby quitted when she had her full attention, Neji rolled his eyes at this. "Your daughter is very cute." Tenten looked over to the woman sitting next to her. She looked to be several months pregnant and looked about ready to pop. The woman was very pretty with long blonde almost silver hair and light sea green eyes. "I'm Ryuuzetsu." She introduced herself.

Tenten smiled at her, "Tenten," she looked down at her niece, "she's not my daughter, she's my niece." Aria made a gurgling sound and nuzzled Tenten's chest.

A look of confusion crossed the woman's face, "I don't mean to pry but why are you here?" she asked. She smiled down at the small child that was peeking out from her aunt's chest.

Tenten laughed softly, "Well I'm babysitting for my brother and I am here because I have an appointment of my own."

Ryuuzetsu looked down at the girl's flat stomach, "When are you due?" she asked.

"I don't know." She said, "I just found out yesterday." She gestured to the woman's stomach, "What about you, you look like you are about to pop?"

Ryuuzetsu chuckled at this, "I am coming up on my eighth month." She opened her mouth to say something more but her name was called. She carefully got up from her seat, "It was nice meeting you Tenten." She said before she made her way to the door.

She smiled at the girl and waved, she handed Aria to her Uncle. His lip curled at this, he held the baby at arm's length. She chuckled at this, "Hold your, niece."

"But Ten, I don't want to hold the demon." He said with disgust evident in his voice.

Tenten rolled her eyes at this, "Think of this as practice." She said.

"Yoo-hoo! Tenten!" Tenten stiffened immediately at the sound of that voice. She looked toward the door and she saw her pregnant blonde friend and her stoic husband. She sighed and quickly looked for an escape route.

Neji was doing the same but he was unable to find one by the time Ino and Saskue had made their way over to them, Saskue quirked an eyebrow at his rival and Neji glared stonily back. Ino looked between the two then focused on her friend, "What are you two doing here?" she asked confusion evident in her voice. Aria chose this time to gurgle and Ino's attention to her, "Oh my god who are you? You are so cute." She swooped in and took the baby from Neji's arms and started to make annoying cooing noises at the child.

"I have an appointment." She said as she took her niece away from the overzealous blonde who had startled her niece.

"What?!" Ino screamed causing Aria to start screaming and the other pregnant women in the room to glare at the blonde. A blushed lit her light face and she sat down but her attention was focused on her friend, "Tenten, what the hell is going on?" her blue eyes flashed at her friend. "What are you doing here with Neji?" Tenten opened her mouth to answer but her name was called. She gathered her things and made a hasty retreat into the back.

Neji followed behind but stopped and turned back to regard the two, "Do not speak of this to anyone if you can help it. We will explain when we finish our appointment. Until then please try to keep your mouth shut." With that he disappeared behind his wife.

Ino and Saskue both stared off after their friends Ino looked over to Saskue, "What the hell was that?"

Saskue shrugged and didn't answer her.

~00~

"Okay, Mrs. Hyuuga, we are just waiting on your blood work and then we can proceed with our appointment." Tenten nodded solemnly. Her mind was in a million places at the same time. Everything was falling apart around her and there was nothing that she could do about it.

Neji sensed the change in his wife and stared at her worriedly. He rubbed her back soothingly, he would ensure that everything would be okay.

As soon as the nurse left the room Neji immediately encompassed her in his arms, "Neji, it's all going bad."

Neji was worried, he didn't know what to say to her, there was nothing he could say to her things were quickly moving out of his hands, "Everything will work out." He said halfheartedly.

Tenten was about to say something to him when the doctor walked in. The buxom blonde regarded the two in front of her, "Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, I am Tsunade. Last names are not necessary, you will address me as simply Tsunade." She waited for their answer, when they both nodded at her, she continued, "I have the results for from your blood test. You are pregnant." She watched a myriad of emotions ran across their faces, until finally Mr. Hyuuga kissed his wife on her forehead. She motioned for Tenten to lie back on the bed, "I am going to perform an ultra sound to get a definite measurement of how far along you are." She said.

Tenten nodded as she laid back on the examination table, "Please pull up your shirt." Tsunade commanded. When she proceeded to put a cold substance on her stomach, Tenten jumped, "Sorry." She muttered as she concentrated on the machine. She moved the wand around until she got a clear picture.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she closer to the screen and moved the wand around again, "Is something wrong?" Neji questioned as he looked at the doctors expression.

She didn't answer for a moment as she continued to stare at the screen, Tenten and Neji both began to grow worried when they received no answer. Tsunade sat back then and crossed her arms leveling her amber eyes on the two of them, "It seems, that you Mrs. Hyuuga, are pregnant with twins." She sat back and let that sink in. She smiled softly as Neji kissed Tenten deeply before pulling back and looking at her expectantly, "From the looks of it, you are about three months pregnant. Which means that you will be due in April." She watched as tears sprung to Tenten's eyes and Neji nuzzled her neck, "I'll leave you two alone while I go and get your copies of the ultra sound." She got up then and left the room.

Neji encompassed Tenten in his arms immediately, "Neji, twins." She whispered she couldn't help but let a warm smile grace her face, "Twins." She whispered again. She felt help blooming in her chest but it was tinged with worry, "Oh Neji, what are we going to do?"

He drew back and looked at her, "Everything will be fine, Tenten." He reassured.

"Neji!" she exclaimed exasperated, "You keep saying that but-"

He kissed her then to silence her she protested, but soon she gave in to his kiss, he pulled back and held her face gently in his palms, "I promise you, Tenten. I will ensure that everything will be okay and we will be happy." He said with determination. He put a warm lasting kiss on her forehead.

Tsunade cleared her throat at the loving couple, "Sorry to keep you waiting." She said, she took her seat again and stared at the two. She handed over the copies of their ultra sound as well as a script, "This is a prescription for prenatal vitamins, take one a day." They both nodded as Tsunade launched into a plethora of instructions and dos and don'ts of pregnancy. Once she was she finished she asked, "Are there any questions?"  
>"Are we allowed to have sex?" Neji asked as Tenten's faced colored brightly.<p>

Tsunade chuckled at this, "Yes you are allowed to have sex, but you really have to take Tenten into account when you do." She said leveling Neji with a stern look.

"Thank you," Neji muttered.

"If there are no more questions," she paused and when there were none, "Well then I'll see you for your next appointment. Just go to Shizune at the front desk and she will set you up." She shook both of their hands and left the room. Neji and Tenten gathered up their things and followed her out.

They stopped at the desk to make Tenten's next appointment and started to make their way out of the room, "Wait!" Ino called out she waddled over to them, "You said that you will explain what is going on! Where do you're going?" She said as she stomped her foot.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "We are going to see my brother in the hospital. When you finish your appointment then you can come up." She said and just as Ino was called to the back. The blonde scowled at her friend as she and Saskue made their way to the back.

~00~

"Are you ready to see mommy and daddy?" Tenten cooed at Aria as she picked her up from her stroller as Neji took it a folded it up. Aria made a cooing noise as she wiggled excitedly in her aunt's arms. Neji rolled his eyes at the behavior.

The elevator opened and two made their way to Satoshi's room. There her brother was in his hospital bed his leg strung up, a look of discomfort on his face. When he saw his daughter his face lit up, "Princess!" he cried out as he immediately tried to get up to get his daughter from his sister. His face immediately contorted into pain, which was followed by a look of hurt as Yoshiko smacked him in the head, "Ow, Yoshi!"

"Idiot," She muttered as she got up and took her baby from Tenten, kissing her on her forehead. She gave Tenten a hug and Neji a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you guys for watching her." She said as she made her way back to her husband's side, Satoshi immediately reached for his daughter. She handed her over, "She wasn't too much trouble, was she?"

"Oh no, she was a little angel." Neji grumbled at that and muttered something that sounded was suspiciously like demon baby, "I don't know why you are complaining. You were so sweet with her." Tenten cooed at her husband as she leveled him with a shit eating grin. She took a seat next to Yoshiko and whispered slyly to her sister in law, "Really, he talked to her when he thought I wasn't looking."

Yoshiko giggled at this, "Did he now?" Tenten nodded her head and smiled warmly at Neji as he scowled at her.

"So what happened to you?" Tenten asked her concern showing on her face.

Satoshi scratched his head sheepishly and he looked anywhere but at his sister. Yoshiko saw this rolled her eyes at her idiot husband, "He fell out of a tree, like an idiot." Tenten's brow furrowed in confusion, "He was trying to get a flower out of the tree and he slipped."

Tenten chuckled at this, "Ever the romantic, that one Yoshi."

"It's not funny Ten. He whined like a baby all the way here." She said as she speared her husband with an annoyed look.

Tenten was about to open her mouth to reply when there was a knock on the door. Neji was making his way to the door when Ino popped her head the door, "Hey everyone!" she exclaimed she made her way into the room Saskue trailing behind her, "Satoshi what happened?" she asked she made her over to Yoshiko and gave her a hug. She gave Satoshi a peck on the cheek and handed a cute white teddy bear to Aria.

"He broke his leg." Yoshiko said.

Ino tsked at this and took a seat then she looked around the room it seemed that everyone was comfortable with each other, "Okay what the hell is going on?" The all looked at her surprised, "Don't look at me like that. I know something is going on. Everyone seems so cool about the fact that Neji is here."

"Well he's part of the family." Saskue said grudgingly.

"What?" Ino asked him confused her blue eyes flashing at her husband, "What do you mean he is part of the family?"

"Ino," Tenten called out as she walked over to her friend, "look, me and Neji are married." She paused and saw that Ino was about to open her mouth to protest, "You can't tell anyone!"

Ino's nostrils flared then, "Tenten!" she stood then her fist shaking at her sides, "Give me one good reason why I should keep this a secret. You lied to all of us! We were supposed to be your friends!"

"Ino-" Saskue began.

She turned on him then, "And you! You are my husband, we are supposed to trust each other! How could you keep something like this away from me?!

Saskue shrugged at her, "It wasn't my story to tell." He said simply.

Ino was about ready to throttle Saskue when Yoshiko stepped in then grabbing Ino by her shoulders, "Look, this is a very sensitive topic. It was safer if a minimal amount of people knew about it. Its not that we didn't want to tell you it was just better that way." Ino opened her mouth to protest but Yoshiko shushed her, "I know that you are mad but you _have _to understand, it is safer for everyone."

Ino nodded at this and scowled at her family, "Fine." She muttered. But suddenly a smirk grew on her face, "Well, at least I am the first one to know that Tenten is pregnant." Her smirk grew into a Cheshire grin when they all stared at her in shock.

"Your pregnant sis?" Satoshi asked excitement evident in his voice.

"Yeah with twins." She said with a soft smile on her face as she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly.

"Come here." Satoshi said as he opened his arm that wasn't clutching his sleeping daughter to his body. She hugged her brother. Everyone else followed suit coming up to the brunette and giving her a hug and their congratulations.

~00~

Tenten and Neji left the hospital with Aria in tow when visiting hours ended at the hospital, with the promise that they would come back tomorrow so that Aria could see them. When they got home, Tenten immediately put her niece to bed. She then made her way to the bathroom starting a bath, "Keep an ear out for Aria would you?" she asked as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Neji stared at the bathroom door until he settled on the couch, took off his tie and mindlessly flipped through the TV channels. He was so absorbed in his mindless television that he didn't realize that Tenten had settled beside him on the couch. It wasn't until her fingers nimbly began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. He smirked at her and pulled her onto his lap. He fully took in her visage as her fingers splayed on his chest. Her hair fell around her shoulders and down her back as her milky skin was covered in a champagne silk number with a black lace trim.

He leaned in and kissed her soft plump lips as his fingers deftly slide the straps of her silky nightgown off of her shoulders. Tenten pulled back and the fabric pooled around her waist, exposing her full breast to Neji. His hands reached up to cup them as he bent his head down as he encased her peach bud in his hot mouth. Her head immediately fell back as a moan fell from her lips. One of his hands released her breast and traveled down between her legs where he was happy to find that she was bare and his fingers met her wet heat. His fingers circled her nub and her back arched as a mewl escaped her lips.

Tenten's hand traveled down his chest to work on his belt buckle. She had some trouble concentrating especially when Neji switched nipples, but she was able to regain some of her concentration as her need to have him in her grew urgent. She undid the button of his pants and pushed down the fabric allowing his member to spring free. She immediately wrapped her slim fingers around his hard member. Neji let out a groan as he slipped two long fingers in her warm heat, burying his head in her shoulder. Tenten began to move her hips, using his fingers to her much needed release as Neji thrust into her hand

The two were a sight as they brought each other to an orgasm, Tenten stilled as her sex clamped on his fingers. Neji bit down on her shoulder as he stifled the loud groan. When they both came down from their high, Tenten lifted up her knees and sunk down on Neji's member. They both groaned as she finally settled into his lap. Neji's hands immediately settled on her hips and held her to him. Tenten tried to buck her hips but Neji held her still, she mewled and tried again but Neji held her still again, "Patience." Tenten began to hyperventilate as her heart sped up and passion roamed unfettered throughout her body.

A sob escaped her lips as her head fell on his shoulder as she pleaded with him, "Neji… please Neji."

He thrust up sharply to quiet her, "Ten, calm down, we don't want you to pass out like last time." She nodded her head and moaned as he finally, _finally_, began to move. He kept his movements small and sharp. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned with each thrust. Neji enjoyed the song of her passion, but he was quickly losing his patience as his pleasure began to rise. He sped up then, finally giving Tenten what she wanted she showed her appreciation by clamping down on his member. Neji stopped moving leveling her with a glare, "I'm not ready to cum yet, Tenten." He said sternly. When she nodded her head in assent, he resumed his speed. Neji was fueled by Tenten's continuous moans and soon, much to his satisfaction, Tenten fell over the edge, her sex clamping down on his sex milking him for all he had. Neji let out a strangled moan as he stilled and shuddered through an orgasm.

Once Tenten came down from her orgasm, she leaned back and stared into Neji's eyes, he leaned forward and captured her lips in is. The two battled for dominance, Neji eventually becoming the victor, when Neji pulled back he rested her forehead on hers, "I love you Tenten," he kissed her again, "So fucking much."

~00~

Tenten had spent the majority of her morning hugging the toilet. It hadn't helped that when she woke up Neji had already left for work. What had made matters worse was the Aria was being difficult something that Tenten suspected had something to with the absence of her parents. Now she had to get the fussy baby ready to go because Tenten had to go into the office because Neji couldn't find one of the files on client and she had to go in and retrieve it.

Aria had not made it easy for her aunt to dress her, she ensured that she was the squirmiest of babies. But Tenten was finally able to wrangle her niece and they were making their way to the office. Once there Tenten was accosted by everyone who seemed to be enthralled with the presence of her niece. She finally made it to her desk and was able to extract the file that Neji was looking for. She made her way into his office to hand it to him so that she can take Aria to see her parents.

Neji looked up when Tenten entered the room with their niece in tow. He got up immediately and place a loving kiss on her lips his hand instinctively resting a hand on her flat stomach. Neji pulled back and made his way back over to his desk, pulling Tenten along with him. He sat in his chair as Tenten sat at the edge of his desk, "How are you feeling?" he asked his eyes doing a mental inventory of her.

"Tired." She said simply, "When I woke up you weren't there."

"I have a client coming in. I had to be prepared." He was about to voice his apologies when his door opened and there stood Hiashi, in all his frightening glory. Both Neji and Tenten stood immediately, "Uncle-" Neji began but he was cut short by his uncle throwing a magazine on his desk.

"Care to explain what this is about?" he asked gesturing to the front page of the magazine. There the front cover read **"Bachelor Tied Down?"** there plastered all over the magazine was Tenten and Neji. Tenten coming out of their home with Aria, Neji and Tenten meeting in front of the hospital and the two of them in the waiting room of the maternity ward.

"Uncle," Neji sighed, "What do you want me to tell you its quite obvious?"

Tenten looked distressed and she decided that she was going to take her leave Hiashi noticed her then, "YOU! Don't move." She froze and stared at him wide eyed.

"Don't speak to her that way." Neji growled at his uncle immediately grabbing Tenten by her arm and pulling her behind him.

"Why shouldn't I speak to your _whore_ that way? She has ruined us! What have I told you about trash like her?" Hiashi exclaimed disgust evident in his voice.

"You will not speak to my _wife_ that way." Neji said his eyes piercing his uncle.

Hiashi threw up his arms and leveled a claw at Tenten, "Of course you _will_ divorce her." He said a thinly veiled threat evident in his tone.

Neji let out a dark chuckle picking up on the threat, "Or what?" he asked challenging Hiashi.

"Then you are fired and you can take your whore with you." He said with a superior smirk on his face.

Neji glared stonily at his uncle, "Fine." With that he grabbed his things and ushered Tenten out of the office, pushing Aria's stroller in front of him he stopped in the door way, "I'll be back to collect my things tomorrow." With that je and Tenten disappeared out of the door leaving a spluttering Hiashi in his old office.

**TBC**

**AN: So what did you guys think about this chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it, if so let me know and shoot me a review/pm whichever. Make sure to check out the blog for this as well. See you guys in a month. Happy Holidays and have a happy and blessed New Years.**

**-Yoshi**


	3. Blackbird

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: Happy New Year Guys! I am going to apologize now. This is most likely late. A new semester started and so I am getting used to my new schedule. I will still update this story on a monthly bases but the timeline maybe a bit skewed for a while but I promise that they will be on track. Onward with the story!**

Hinata watched as Neji hustled Tenten out of the office with a stunned expression on her face. She knew that they had been hiding something, but she never imagined that it would be something of this proportion. Her father stepped out of Neji's old office, red faced with a deadly look on his face. He saw his daughter staring at him and immediately stormed into her office slamming the door behind him. He sat in her desk chair and leveled her with a hard glare, "Did you know about this?" he asked deathly calm.

"Know about what father?" she asked into the icy atmosphere that her father had created in her office.

Hiashi slammed his hand on her desk, "Don't play coy with me Hinata! I know the two of you are like brother and sister. Do you think I'm stupid?" He didn't wait for her to answer as he pressed on, "I want to know how long has he been fucking that Sura whore? Apparently long enough to get the slut pregnant. But I want to know when it began and why wasn't I notified of this fact they he was laying with trash!"  
>"I would appreciate if you did not insult my friend," Hiashi opened his mouth to protest but she held up a hand, "I honestly didn't know until today that they were involved with each other. Of course you are right Neji and I are like brother and sister but he did not tell me anything, that should tell you something about Neji. Because he did not speak tells me that he was afraid of the outcome and you proved him correct." Hiashi crossed his arms and glared at his daughter but stayed silent, Hinata walked to the door and opened it gesturing to it, "I think you should leave. And if I were you, I would be thinking about begging Neji to comeback. This company is nothing without him."<p>

Hiashi spluttered at the audacity of his daughter but he got up as he made his way through the door he stopped and leveled a glare at her daughter, "Remember who funds this little company of yours." He pushed past her and made his way out of the office.

Hinata let out a sigh and quickly gathered her things as she headed out of the office. She stopped to address her secretary, "Yuuki, I'm going out to lunch I don't know when I'll be back. Hold my calls."

"Yes, Ms. Hyuuga."

~00~

Tenten could not stave the steady stream of tears that flowed from her eyes. She cursed her pregnancy hormones for making her react this way. Sure, Hiashi's words hurt but even she could admit that she was overreacting a bit. But she was just so damn angry, how dare he? More tears leaked from her eyes, she let out a curse. The bastard, she would make him pay. She looked over to Neji and worry trickled down her spine. She noticed the death grip he had on the steering wheel and the grim pale look on his face. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Neji, pull over." Neji's eyes slid over to look at her for a moment gauging her expression. Seeing that he had no choice but to pull over, he drifted onto the shoulder of the road and stared straight ahead, "Neji, look at me." When he didn't comply with her request she unbuckled herself and climbed into his lap staring into his milky orbs, "Everything will be okay."

Neji scoffed at this as he rolled his eyes, "That's easy to say but I don't foresee that. You don't know what my uncle is capable of doing." He would not admit to her that he was a little afraid of what his uncle might do. He did not want to worry her. But by the look in Tenten's honey orbs she could tell what was going on. She simply laid her head on Neji's chest they sat like this for a good while before it was evident that they had to break apart. Tenten settled back in her seat and buckled up as Neji pulled into traffic again.

They were quiet, so quiet that it lulled Tenten into a light sleep. When Neji finally pulled into their destination Tenten woke with a look of confusion. She looked around and recognized the many windows of Konoha General. She stretched as Neji got out of the car to open the door for her and help her out. Once she was out she gathered her niece in her arms and they made their way into the hospital.

They made it up to Satoshi's room with minimal attention from others, though Tenten got that same gnawing feeling that she was being watched. When the pushed open the door they found Satoshi and Yoshiko in a compromising positon. Tenten cleared her throat, "You know," she began as they jumped apart and looked at her sheepishly, "if we were someone else you would be in so much trouble." She finished as Yoshiko immediately held at her arms for her sleeping daughter. She settled in her chair while snaring her brother with a devilish smirk.

He looked away from his sister muttering an explicative, then he realized something, what are you both doing her so early? I mean Tenten I could understand because she's home for the week. But what are you doing here Neji?" He watched as a dark look passed across both of their faces, "What happened?"

"Hiashi is just being his usual pleasant self." Tenten began.

~00~

Hinata walked into the hospital walking to the front desk and inquired what room Tenten's brother was sin. She had called Ino who apparently _already knew_ to ask where Tenten and Neji might be, and she said told her that they were probably visiting Satoshi who had broken his leg. She ended the call with the promise of a girl's night. When she finally got the information she walked to the elevator. She couldn't believe the shit storm that the family had dissolved into, she never expected this out of Neji. What had bothered her the most is that Neji had not told her? She thought that they were closer than that. A look of determination crossed her face she would get to the bottom of this. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she did not realize she walked into something until she hit a hard wall. She looked up, her eyes meeting dark shades. She bounced back and a strong hand reached out and caught her, her face immediately lit a bright red as a tomato, "Thank you," She stuttered out.

~00~

"I don't what we are going to do." Tenten said as she finished her tale about her day. Satoshi was red in the face his fist shaking at his sides and Yoshiko dawned a worried look.

"What you are going to do is show Hiashi that you don't need him." They all turned to find Hinata standing in the door way. She walked into the room and shut the door quietly behind her, "Let's face it, Hyuuga Corp. is nothing without you Neji." She settled in a seat next to Tenten, "You just have to utilize your talents elsewhere."

"That's it!" Satoshi exclaimed they all turned to stare at him, "Well I am going to be out of it for a while so I'm goanna need someone to look out for the family business." He leveled a stare at his baby sister, "I know you left to follow your husband there but the company is going to need your firm hand." He smirked when his sister rolled her eyes at him, "And I am firing Kotaru as CSO, he was trying to embezzle money from us."

Tenten's eyes darkened, "I hope you are handling it appropriately brother."

An absolutely wicked loo came across his face, "Of course sister. No one steals from a Sura and gets away with it. I have our Uncle Zabuza on it."

She nodded her dark look matching her brother's, "Good."

Hinata looked at the two siblings afraid of the dark behavior that they were exhibiting, Satoshi continued, "So seeing as you are out of a job, Neji, I don't see any problem with you seamlessly slipping into the empty position."  
>"Nor do I." Tenten concurred.<p>

Neji smiled appreciatively at the Sura siblings, "I greatly appreciate the opportunity to work for the Sura Organization."

"So it's settled," Satoshi smiled warmly, "You start on Monday." Neji stood and shook his brother in laws hand.

The rest of the time flowed with idle chat are the group caught up with each other. The time ended when Hinata looked down at her watched she stood up suddenly, "I've been away from the office for over an hour. I have to go."

As she began to rush out of the door, Tenten grabbed her hand, "Hinata, say you'll come to dinner tonight."

Hinata smiled softly at her friend now turned family, "Of course Tenten. What time?"

"Six?" she questioned.

She squeezed Tenten's hand, "That will be fine. I'll see you then." She left with a quick wave to everyone in the room and took her leave.

Once she made it back to the office she stopped at her secretary, "Yuuki can you put a posting in the job boards?"

"For what position, ma'am?" the secretary asked.

"To replace Mr. Hyuuga."

"Ma'am?" Yuuki asked a look of surprised crossed her face.  
>"Mr. Hyuuga has left our company to go on to better things." Hinata said as she made her way to her office, "Oh and Yuuki?"<p>

"Ma'am?"

"Can you have maintenance pack up Mr. Hyuuga's office along with Ms. Sura's?"

"Ms. Sura as well?"

"Well naturally Mr. Hyuuga wishes to take his personal assistant with him." Hinata thought for a moment, "I guess that would also mean that you need to post for a personal assistant as well."

"I'll take care of it Ms. Hyuuga."  
>"Thank you, Yuuki."<p>

~00~

Once Neji and Tenten had gotten home, the sky had darkened and Aria had a bad attitude. Neji had a hard time trying to feed her while Tenten had an equally hard time trying to bathe an equally squirmy baby. She had finally gotten her niece down and she wandered out of the living room and found her husband staring blankly out of the window.

She walked up behind and put her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on top of hers she nuzzled his neck, "Neji, everything is going to work out."

He turned his head slightly to stare into her eyes, "I'm still worried about Hiashi." He said as he chuckled as Tenten began to unbutton his shirt.

"Hiashi would have to be crazy to try something." She said as she kissed his neck, "And if he does I'll kick his ass." She said as her hands splayed on his chest.

Neji smirked at that, "I would love to see that Mrs. Hyuuga." He said as he grabbed the hands that were unbuttoning is trousers, "Is there something that you wanted Ten?"

She looked down at him with fire in her, "I could use a shower, Mr. Hyuuga."

He looked over at the clock, "Hinata is going to be here in about an hour and we don't have anything to serve." He said as he stood pulling her toward the bathroom, relieving her of her dress on the way.

She smiled widely at her husband, "We could order out. It's just that I'm _really _hot." She said as he locked the door and pushed her against the door capturing her lips with his. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and the two began to battle for dominance. Neji won and he took all that he wanted from her. He pulled back and drew in air as he set her on her feet and turned on the shower.

When he turned back to her, she immediately got to her knees in front of him. Her hands went to his pants button. Once undone, she pulled them down boxers and all and he stood there in all of his naked glory. She took his rigid length in her warm hands and enveloped the tip in her mouth as she stroked his length. A groan escaped his lips as his hand moved to grip her head. Try as he might, Neji could not stop the involuntary movement of his hips that forced his dick deeper and deeper into her mouth.

When he felt that he was close to his orgasm, he pulled her up by her arms and bent her over the bathroom counter. He leaned forward then pressing his length against her bare behind, his hair brushing against her. He brought his lips to her ear, "When I cum," he began unhooking her bra, "I want to be inside of you." He finished as a smirk graced his face as he felt Tenten quake beneath him. His hand trailed down and pushed her thong to the side and plunged into her wet hot sex.

Tenten's back arched as a long moan escaped her lips. She gripped the counter as Neji pushed into her from behind. Their eyes met as Neji tried to fit his entire length in her wet cavern. It wasn't too soon until they both fell off of the edge together. But that wasn't enough, Neji pulled out of her long enough to relieve her of her under and carry her into the cooling shower. He settled her against the wall as he brought her legs around his waist. He entered her slowly this time savoring every inch of slick wet flesh that his member was enveloped in. Tenten's back arched as a mewl escaped her lips. Neji's hips snapped sharply as he worked to bring them both to another orgasm. Tenten moved her hips in time with Neji's thrust, Neji let out a groan of his own as he lowered his he enveloped Tenten's nipple in his hot mouth.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck as a look of pure ecstasy crossed her face before he unraveled around him; her sex clamping down on his member, convulsing around him. Neji's thrust sped up as he brought himself to an orgasm, involuntarily biting down on her nipple. Tenten cried out at the sharp pain. But Neji was oblivious to this is he was caught in his own passion.

Once Neji came down from his high, he brought her lips to his for a tender kiss.

~00~

"I can't believe you bit me." Tenten said as she set the table and awaited the arrival of Hinata.

Neji looked at her sheepishly, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Neji muttered he didn't mean to bite her nipple, it just happened. Admittedly. He had bitten her hard enough to draw blood.

"Until it stops hurting." She pouted at him.

He was about to open his mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door, he opened it to reveal his cousin, "Hello Hinata come in."

Hinata smiled at her cousin, "Good evening." She said as she watched as Tenten peeked around the corner and smiled at the girl, "Hello, Tenten."

"Hey Hinata! Come in, have a seat we ordered Chinese, I hope that is alright?" Tenten asked gesturing to their dining room table.

Hinata smiled at her friend, "That's fine." She said as she settled in to the seat that Neji pulled out for her. The trio settled into a lull of companionable small talk until Hinata their dinner finished and they moved to the living room. "Neji, if you could come by the office tomorrow to pick up yours and Tenten's belongings? I had maintenance pack up your things for you. I know that you don't want to be in the office after what happened you wouldn't want to be there long." She said as she placed her tea cup on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama." Neji said but he grew uncomfortable when Hinata's eyes clouded over, "Is there something wrong?"

"I guess I will always be 'Hinata-sama" to you right, Neji?" Neji opened his mouth to oppose her thought but he held up her hand to stop him, "I suppose that's fair, we are after all from different houses and our house is responsible for the death of your father. It's only natural that you hate us. But I had thought that you and I had gotten pass that particular strife." She smiled sadly at her cousin, "I guess I have to try harder to win your trust."

"Hinata! That's not it at all, I trust you!" Neji exclaimed while he slammed his fist on the table.

Hinata's lip quivered she looked away from him for a moment before focusing on him once more a brittle smile formed on her lips, "Neji please don't lie to me. If you truly trusted me, you would have told me about your relationship with Tenten. I would have been present at your wedding." Neji tried again to interrupt, "Neji, cousin you can try to deny it all you want. But you only deny it because you know that it is true. But that's alright, I just have to try harder."

"Hinata…" Tenten began but she could not form any words to comfort her friend because deep down she knew that she was right. "_I'm sorry._" Tenten whispered.

"It's okay Tenten."

"No, Hinata it's not. You are one of my best friends and I did not have the decency to tell you that I was getting married or that I was married. I'm so sorry. I have been a terrible friend." Hinata put her hand on Tenten's gently, Tenten smiled gratefully at her.

Neji watched the two in silence as he pondered what his cousin had said. It is true that he resented the main house for the death of his father and in extension Hinata; but he had long since gotten over his resentment of his cousin. She had become a sister to him, he was grateful for the time that they together. He leveled his eyes with Hinata, "Hinata, I am very sorry. You are absolutely I didn't trust you enough. But it is not any fault of your own, you have more than proved to be loyal and trustworthy. It is not you that has to try harder, it's me and I promise that I will."

"Apology accepted, Neji-nii." Hinata said as she hugged her cousin.

~00~

The trio had talked for hours after their heart felt debacle before Hinata had to excuse herself because Tenten had fallen asleep. When Tenten had woken up the next day, it was near noon and the apartment was empty. Neji left a note stating that he and Aria had gone to the office to pick up their things and that they would be at the hospital visiting Satoshi when they were finished. Tenten smiled softly at this, she was happy to see that Neji and his niece were bonding with each other. She giggled silently because she knew that Neji in fact was very fond of the small girl but he wanted to keep his ice cube facade in tacked.

Tenten was ecstatic to find out that for the most part her morning sickness had faded because for the first time, she did not spend her morning hugging the porcelain throne. Her mood deteriorated slightly when she found that she could not fit into any of her pants which meant that she would have to go maternity wear shopping. Tenten sighed and placed her hand on her slightly protruding stomach, her children were growing.

Opting for a breezy maxi dress and flat sandals Tenten made her way out of her home. She settled into her car and made her way to the hospital. She thought about how chaotic her life had become since she and Neji first met. At the time, she was working with her brother at the family business and she was commissioned (more like forced) to meet with the Hyuuga Corp. to make a contract with the web design company. Neji was the one that came to broker the deal and she was struck by his presence the first time that they met (although she would never tell him so) but then he opened his mouth and she had to struggle not to strangle him. He had made some crack about her being late and incompetent at the same time and she had to fight to keep things professional.

She laughed slightly at the memory. She was ripped from her memory by the screeching of tires. She felt the pain before the sound of the impact reached her ears. Before she could react she felt darkness clouding her vision.

~00~

Neji was currently being accosted by all the women in the office who were enamored by the sight of his niece. He did not think bringing his admittedly adorable niece to work given how simple minded the women at work were. He sighed as another woman decided to babble at his niece.

He looked down at Aria who had a death grip on his shirt as she death glared any woman that came within a foot in her. He had to admit that although that particular glare reminded him of his wife it was very cute. He stared down the woman who reached out to take his niece from his arms. Aria noticed this and with a glance to her uncle, she let out an ear piercing wail. The woman immediately backed away from Neji and the screaming child. Aria continued to wail as more women crowded around him to get a view of the crying baby. Neji was about to open his mouth to tell all of the idiot women to go to hell and leave his niece alone when Hinata popped her head out of her office, "Ladies!" all of the women stiffened and turned woodenly to look at the CEO of the company, "This is a business establishment. Please act like it is one. Get back to work!" With that, all of the women dispersed leaving Neji standing alone with his red-faced niece.

"Thank you." Neji said as he began to rock Aria to calm her down. She immediately quieted and snuggled her head into her uncle's wide chest. Hinata was about to say something to Neji but she was cut off by the shrill ringing of Neji's cell phone. Holding up a hand for Hinata to wait he answered it, "Hyuuga." What he heard from the other side of the line caused the color to drain from his face, "I'll be right there!" he said as he snapped the phone shut. He turned on his heal and made is way hastily to the door.

"Neji!" Hinata called out, "What's going on?" she said as she ran to catch up with her retreating cousin.

"Tenten is in the Hospital." He said as he slammed the door open.

Hinata gasped as she turned back to lock up her office and grabbed her purse, "I am coming with you." She said as she caught up with him again. She turned back to look at her secretary as a second thought, "I am leaving for the day, Yuuki. Take messages."

"Yes, ma'am."

~00~

Neji broke every speed law to get to the hospital. He got there in a little under twenty minutes which was a feat since the hospital was across town. He immediately got out of the car yelling for Hinata to gather Aria as he ran through the automatic doors of the emergency room. He stopped at the front desk, the clerk looked up, "May I help you?"

"I am here to see my wife, Hyuuga Tenten."

The clerk nodded and hit a couple keys on her laptop, "It looks like she is having some testing done but I will page the doctor for you." She said as she gestured to the waiting area, "Please have a seat and the doctor will be right there."

Neji nodded and walked into the waiting room Hinata following behind him with Aria in tow. It wasn't long until he saw the familiar blond head of Tsunade he immediately rushed to her, "How is my wife? The baby? What happened?!" Neji exclaimed.

Tsunade looked gravely at the worried husband, "It's too hard to tell at the moment. We will know more after we run some test. For the moment mother and child are doing just fine."

Neji felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest, "What happened to her? How did she end up here?"

"Mr. Hyuuga, your wife was t-boned by a drunk driver. She was unconscious when the EMT arrived at the scene. She had multiple lacerations to her face and arm, one of them maybe fractured or broken." She was about to continue but a sharp beep from her phone cut her off. Her faced paled as she read the screen. A look that will forever haunt Neji crossed her face, "I have to go." She said as she turned and ran back into the emergency room.

Neji's blood ran cold.

**TBC**

**AN: What do you guys think? I'm sorry this is a little short but I thinks it's good. Sorry for the wee bit of OCCness with Hinata but I absolutely loathe shy Hinata. Also for the lateness of the chapter as I explained before classes are crazy right now. So guys please I need some Feedback, please read and review. Reviews bring inspiration. **

**Until next time,**

**-Yoshi-chan**


	4. Foot in the Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: Hello all! Happy Spring break! It's been about month so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited my little story, I appreciate you guys. Please leave some feedback! Enjoy the chapter.**

Neji paced the emergency room as he awaited news of his wife. Each time the doors opened, a doctor walked passed him without acknowledging his existence he grew worried. He was growing impatient. He couldn't believe that this was happening…if only he had stayed with her they could have both gone to the office together and she wouldn't be in the hospital now. Neji let out a guttural curse as he stared at the emergency room doors willing the doctor to come out and tell him about the state of his wife.

Aria stared at her uncle and fussed a little in her aunt's arms at the look of anger on his face. She stared at Hinata as she tried to figure out where her Aunt Tenten was. She didn't know this lavender eyed woman that clutched her in her arms, but she reminded her of her Uncle Neji, so she stopped fusing in the woman's arms. Her little mouth formed a small pink o as she yawned and settled into the woman's ample chest.

Hinata smiled down at her niece; the child was quite cute. It made her long for one of her own but it didn't seem like she would get her wish anytime soon. Her relationship with Naruto was nonexistent at the moment and she didn't think she would even have a chance of being with him let alone adding a child to the mix. She let out a sigh and stared at her cousin, she was worried for him. It looked as though at any moment he would have a mental breakdown. Her eyes followed the circuit of her pacing and she was about to open her mouth to say something but the ER doors opened.

Neji looked up to see Yoshiko and Satoshi making their way out of the emergency room. Satoshi saw his daughter and a huge smile graced his face. But upon surveying the room and not seeing his sister that smile soon turned to a frown as he regarded his brother in law, "What happened?" he asked as he slowly made his way over to Neji a grimace settling on his face as he banged his crutch against the wall.

Neji scowled at Satoshi as a look of sadness settled in his eyes, "She was in a car accident." He grounded out.

"Is she okay?" Satoshi asked worriedly his eyes quickly drifted over to his daughter who was now settled in her mother's arms. He found no visible injury, "What happened?"

"I was so stupid." Neji muttered to himself, a look of confusion passed over Satoshi's face. Neji looked up at him, "She was asleep when I left." Neji took a deep breath, "I had to go into the office to get our things. So I took Aria with me and went to the office. The doctor told me that she was t-boned by a drunk driver. The doctor had to rush back in because of some message she got on her phone. I don't know what's going on." Neji said as he sank tiredly into one of the many chairs in the emergency room.

Satoshi sank tiredly into one of the waiting room seats as he took in the news, "What were her injuries before she had to go back in there?"

"She told me that she has multiple cuts and she may have a broken arm. Not to mention she may have a concussion because she was unconscious when the EMTs arrived on the scene."

"What about her babies?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know." Neji whispered out of his clenched his draw and gripped the arms of the chair tightly. Yoshiko let out a startled gasp as she sank down into the chair next as she put her hand on his in comfort.

The small family sat in silence while they waited for news of Tenten and her unborn children.

~00~

"Saskue, _come on_!" Ino exclaimed as she tapped her foot impatiently at the front door of their home. Saskue was currently running around the house packing an overnight bag for Ino's stay in the hospital, since she had gone into labor. The only problem is that she had her overnight bag at her feet, with all of the things that she needed. With a sigh, she picked up her bag and made her way to their truck opening the driver's side and settling in. She sat in the car for several minutes (her contractions were now ten minutes apart now), until she saw Saskue's mop of raven hair in the rear view mirror running to the car. He stopped at the driver's side window and spotted his wife sitting there and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Ino, what are you doing? I thought you were in the house." He asked as he tried to open the door.

Ino rolled down the window, "_GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" _she exclaimed as she clenched her teeth through another contraction, "You are being stupid! We have to go the contractions are…_getting_ closer together!"

Saskue hurriedly got in the passenger seat, "Ino I was packing your bag so we could get to the hospital."

Her pretty face screwed up into a scowl as her knuckles turned white around the steering wheel, "I had the fucking bag by my feet the whole time. We packed the stupid bag weeks ago. I tried to tell you that but you _ignored _me!"

Saskue glowered at his wife as she sped down the street, "I was just trying to help."

~00~

The two rushed into the hospital and found Neji and company sitting in the emergency waiting area. They looked curiously at each other before they made their way to the attending desk so that Ino could get checked in. When another contraction hit (they were now three minutes apart) nurses rushed Ino to labor and delivery while they forced Saskue to fill out paperwork. He sank into the chair and hurriedly began to fill out the information he was asked but all he could focus on was his wife in labor.

Yoshiko was the first to notice the commotion as she made her way to Saskue and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up from where he was furiously writing to regard his cousin. She could see the worry that had settled behind his eyes, "Is Ino alright?" she asked.

A sigh escaped his lips as he stared angrily at the paper work in front of him, "Ino went into labor and they want me to fill out all of this stupid paperwork."

She looked down at the paperwork, they seem to be asking pretty basic information, "Give me the paperwork, I know most of what they are asking, just leave your insurance card with me. Go be with Ino." As she said this one of Ino's nurses came out to collect Saskue.

They both looked up to stare at the red-headed nurse that was ogling the raven haired boy, "Your…_wife_," she said with a sneer, "Is ready to give birth." He ignored the nurse's advances and stood waiting to be shown to his wife. When she didn't show him immediately to his wife he glared at her as he gestured for her to get moving. She blushed a red that matched her hair and led the way to labor and delivery where he could here Ino's very familiar screech of pain.

~00~

Yoshiko sat next to her husband as she finished their cousin's paperwork for him. Satoshi looked at her questioningly, "Ino went into labor." He nodded and continued to rock their child to sleep. He looked over at his brother in-law that had taken to staring at his hands.

He was about to open his mouth to speak when Neji stood at the sight of Tsunade, he immediately stood to meet her and asked her, "How is my wife?"

Tsunade smiled softly at Neji, "She is awake and asking for you. If you are ready I could take you right back." Neji nodded and gestured for Tsunade to lead the way.

Yoshiko, Hinata and Satoshi watched as Neji and the doctor disappeared behind the doors of the emergency room.

~00~

Neji trailed Tsunade closely as he followed the blonde to his wife. He did not know what he should prepare for but he was prepared for the worst. He should be used to it, nothing ever went his way. He knew that finding someone as divine as Tenten was too good to be true. He nearly walked passed Tsunade in his concentration (or lack thereof) as she stopped a curtain doored room. She pulled back the curtain and there she lay, the object of his affection a mere shell of her former self.

His eyes roved her body to make a mental check of the damage done. Her usual bright brown eyes were dull and lifeless. Her brown tresses hung limp around her shoulders. Her face was marred with small scratches, while a white bandage was plastered to her left temple, red with blood. His eyes lingered on her arm which was encased in a cast. He moved closer to the bed and placed his hand on her stomach. He felt the familiar swelling of her pregnancy and his knees buckled in relief. "Mr. Hyuuga!" Tsunade called out in worry.

"Can you please leave us?" Neji asked as he placed his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat.

"Of course, I have to see the pharmacist anyway." Tsunade left the couple alone as she sought out Sakura.

Tenten's hand settled in Neji's hair as she stroked it soothingly. Neji leaned into the comforting touch, "Are you alright?" Neji whispered.

Tenten chuckled but immediately regretted that because it disturbed her bruised ribs, "Physically, I hurt," her hand stopped its movement, Neji looked up at this, "I am just happy that the babies are okay." Neji smiled softly at her as he placed his head back on her chest.

The sat in silence for a moment before Neji asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Tenten took in a shuddering breath as she remembered the accident, "Everything went so _fast_. All I remember was driving to the hospital, darkness and _pain_." Tears began to stream down her face, Neji immediately got up from the floor and settled on the bed with Tenten, taking her in his arms, "When I woke I_ heard _them. They were saying that I was going into early labor, that my body was rejecting our children." A sob ripped through Tenten's throat, "I was so _scared_. They knocked me out… when I woke up again suddenly everything is okay. Neji I don't want to lose our children."

"We won't," Neji said fervently, "I won't let anything happen to you three. I promise."

~00~

The raven head of Uchiha Itachi in the hospital was a harrowing sight to the many that worked there. But to Yoshiko and Satoshi it was a welcoming sight. Itachi had gotten a call from his cousin that both his sister in-law and his cousin was in the hospital but for very different reasons. As he settled in a seat next to his family, the many that operated the reception area of the emergency room straightened their backs and tried their hardest to impress the Police Commissioner of Konoha.

They might as well should have been trying to impress a Persian cat on meth, because their efforts did nothing to sway the scowl that had settled on the older Uchiha's face. Itachi's stoic face was broken by fraction by a radiant brunette that came rushing through the doors of the emergency room. "Hinata-sama!" The girl cried out before her foot caught on the haphazardly placed rug on the floor.

"Yuuki!" Hinata called out as the girl began to fall forward. Her fall was stopped but a pair of muscled arms around the girl's tiny waist.

Said girl looked to find herself captivated by a pair of fathomless onyx eyes, "Are you all right?" Itachi rumbled out in his deep timber.

"Y-yes." The girl mumbled out a blush creeping up her neck. Deepening as Itachi stared fascinated as the color began to travel to the apple of her cheeks. Satoshi cleared his throat and gave his cousin a knowing look causing the later to release the girl that he had entrapped. He bowed to the girl before turning to the receptionist to berate her for the safety hazard in their waiting area.

Hinata turned to Yuuki, "Miss. Inuzuka, what are you doing here?" She asked kindly noticing that the girl was still a bit out of it.

"Um, yes. Hiashi-sama sent me to fetch you. He wants to speak to you. He said it was urgent."

Hinata regarded the girl for a moment, "Well you can tell my father that we will have to make an appointment for another time. There is a family emergency that I just cannot ignore." Hinata checked her watch, "Yuuki, you can take the rest of the day off. I am sorry that you had to come all the way down here for no reason."

Yuuki bowed to her boss, "Thank you ma'am." She turned to leave sparing a glance at the raven-haired god who at the moment was threating to shut down the emergency room. She stopped and waited for him to notice her. Feeling her presence, Itachi turned to regard her, immediately ensnaring her with his eyes, "T-thank you again Mr. Uchiha." She said before she hurriedly made her departure.

Itachi turned his attention back to the now panicking receptionist when the raven head of his little brother appeared in the waiting area a big smile plastered on his face. The whole clan stood and waited with fettered breath for the announcement. "It's a boy!" He exclaimed as Yoshiko encased him in her arms as she hugged him excitedly.

Satoshi clapped him on the back, "What's his name?" he asked as Itachi ruffled his little brother's hair, smiling softly when Saskue shot him a dirty look.

"Ryota Uchiha." Saskue said proudly.

"That's a strong name, brother." Itachi complimented.

"Can we see him?!" Yoshiko asked excitedly. Saskue nodded and turned to lead his family to the maternity ward.

~00~

Tsunade found the young couple asleep on the girl's small bed when she returned. So she turned around and exited the room leaving the two to rest.

~00~

The Uchiha family clamored outside the nursery to get a glimpse of little Ryota. There front and center was the Uchiha baby. A tuft of silvery blonde hair marking him as a child of Ino's. His pale skin mirrored his father's. It was too soon to tell what the color of his eyes were yet but he was hoping that the child would have his mother's eyes.

"Come on guys let's go see, Mommy." Yoshiko said as she gestured for Saskue to lead the way to Ino's room. Once there, Yoshiko immediately engulfed the younger girl in a hug, "How do you feel?" she asked as she released the girl.

"Tired, but happy." She smiled brightly although she looked haggard and ready to keel over. "I know one thing," she said as she regarded Saskue with a glare, "You better keep it in your pants, Mister. Because it is going to be a long time before I push out one of your big head babies." She said in a half joking manner.

But the look that crossed Saskue's face had Satoshi clapping his cousin on the back, "She is only _half _serious, bro. But say goodbye to sex for a while." He said with a serious tone.

Hinata stepped forward then, having been standing in the back of the room regarding the happy scene with a small pang of envy; she was ready for this to be her. "Congratulations, Ino-chan." She said as she handed Ino a cute little blue dragon, "For the baby." Ino smiled gratefully at her friend as she opened her arms for hug. Hinata immediately complied and hugged her friend.

Just then, a nurse came in pushing little Ryota in front of her, "Time for feeding, mommy." She regarded the village in the room, "This is a very private time for mommy and child. I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask all of you to step outside."

"Of course." Itachi said as he made his way out of the hospital room followed by the rest of his companions.

"We should probably go see how Tenten is doing." Hinata said as she stopped at the nurse's station to find out what room she was in.

"That's right," Itachi began, "what happened to Tenten?"

A dark look crossed Satoshi's face, "She was t-boned by a drunk driver. She's pregnant. There were some complications. They called Neji back their over an hour ago. We haven't heard anything since."

"She is in room 227 on the second floor." They all nodded and followed Hinata to the elevator.

"Did they police come by to do a report yet?" Itachi asked turning to business mode.

"No." Satoshi thought for a moment, "In fact, when we got there it was just Neji and Hinata." Satoshi turned to Hinata, "Hinata was the police their before we came out?"

Hinata paused to go over prior events, "No there were not."

A grim line formed on Itachi's lips as Yoshiko said, "This does not bode well."

When they stepped off of the elevator they were greeted with sight of nurses rushing around in a panic, Tsunade barking orders and Neji pacing back and forth while running his hands through his hair.

This does not bode well indeed.

~00~

Neji woke to the sound of Tenten's choking. Red welts had appeared at her throat where she was clawing and she had a vice grip on his arms. He got immediately in a panic as he repeatedly pressed the nurse button. When there was not an immediate response he started to scream. "HELP! I NEED HELP! MY WIFE CAN'T BREATHE!" Soon the room was filled with medical personnel. Who moved into action, checking her vitals.

"We have to get her breathing!" One exclaimed as they pushed Neji from her bedside. Another turned to look at him, "You need to get out of here. You are only in the way."  
>Neji was about to protest when Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the door, "You will be of better help to your family if you are out here and out of the way." With that she turned back to the nurses, "Report!"<p>

Shizune stepped forward, "She seems to be having an allergic reaction to some type of medicine."  
>Tsunade's brow furrowed, "But that's impossible. I didn't give her any medicine that she is allergic to. I came back to give her, her medication but she and her husband were asleep so I left the two of them alone."<p>

"Ma'am, what do you want me to do?" Shizune asked.

"Administer an epi pen and take a blood sample. Do a tox-screen I want to know what is in her system that I did not administer myself." She watched closely as Shizune followed Tsunade's instructions. Soon, Tenten's fit began to calm and she began to breathe in steady breaths again. Tsunade stepped forward and took the girl's hand, "I want you to rest. I am going to call in your husband after I have a talk with him." She smiled at the girl before she exited the hospital room.

She stepped out of the room and was immediately ambushed by a small army, "Mr. Hyuuga may I speak to you in private?" she inquired.

"You can say whatever you need to say. They are all family." He said to the blonde doctor.

"You wife had an allergic reaction to a drug. We were able to administer an epi pen and the episode has calmed. She is sleeping soundly." A sigh of relief escaped Neji's lips. But as a forlorn look crossed over the doctor's face he grew worried, "The only problem is that _I _did not administer any medication to Mrs. Hyuuga. When I came in to give her, her medication you were both asleep. So I left. I have had some blood work sent to the lab so we will be able to know for sure what caused the reaction."

"How can a medication be administered without your knowledge?" Neji asked.

"It could be many reasons, but **I** will get to the bottom of this. Whatever the case maybe, I don't not appreciate my patients put into danger because of someone else's negligence." She said a feral scowl settled one her face.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, Police Commissioner. I will assign someone to investigate this case. For the time being could you show me to surveillance cameras? Maybe the person who tried to kill my cousin was stupid enough to be caught." Tsunade nodded and motioned for Itachi to follow her.

They all stared at each feeling forlorn, "You don't think someone did this on purpose?" Yoshiko asked.

A sigh escaped Neji's lips, "At this particular moment, I am just happy that she is alright."

"I have to go." Hinata said suddenly a fearsome scowl on her face, "I have to meet with father for dinner tonight. I will come back later. Give Tenten my best." She said as she turned to walk down the hallway, looking every bit the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Why do you think she has to meet with Hiashi?" Yoshiko wondered, mostly to herself, aloud.

"Because this smells like all Hiashi's doing. Let's hope whoever Itachi finds has no connection to your Uncle," Satoshi said his green eyes blazing as he regarded his brother, "because hell hath no fury like a Sura scorned. And we Suras fight to **kill**."

**TBC**

**Important: **Baby Ryota's name means "strong" or "stout". He was born June 20th. Tenten got pregnant three-months prior so it's right around on her birthday (Go Neji!). Little Aria is about six months old, she was born September 6th. So this is the timeline I am working by.I hope that clears up any confusion.

**AN: Phew! That was **_**a lot**_** of information. I know that there may have been a lot of OCCness but it was needed for balance. I'm sorry if this is not as long as my usual chapters. I am exhausted and suffering from major case of writer's block. With all that being said, I gave you guys that best that I could. So I do need feedback, so please review! Reviews bring inspiration! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Yoshi-chan ^_^**


	5. Safe and Sound

September

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**AN: I just had a real messed up couple months which included several hospital visits and pissy undeserving family members, and prescribed rest. I'm sorry for the delay with this chapters but I did my best with it for you guys. So please read and review and enjoy the chapter. Onward!**

Neji felt something shaking his shoulder, he batted the hand away and turned onto his stomach, muttering a muted, "Go away." Tenten let out an annoyed huff before shaking him again. Neji mumbled a curse under his breath and turned to his face his wife. "What?" he asked pushing his hair out of his face.

She shot Neji an annoyed look, "I want ice cream." She said as she crossed her arms daring him to contradict her.

Neji sighed and glanced at the clock on her bed side table, three a.m. glared back at him, "Ten, its three o'clock in the morning. Go back to sleep." He said as he turned on his side, nestling back into his sheets. He shot up quickly when Tenten assaulted him with a pillow to the head he glared at his wife, "Tenten, what's wrong?"

"I _said_ that I want ice cream. _The _ice cream." She said as her cheeks puffed out like a two year old.

Neji rolled his eyes at the display and tiredly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. His shoulders drooped when he saw that they didn't have enough ingredients to make what Tenten wanted. He sighed and went back upstairs to grab his wallet, "I'm going to the market to get the ingredients for your ice cream." He nearly spit at his wife, but the brilliant smile that graced her face, "I'll be back in a little bit." He said a bit softer.

She smiled softly at him, "Hurry back."

~00~

Neji perused the produce looking for a suitable papaya to make Tenten's ice cream. At this time of night the only thing left were bruised or unripe papaya. Neji massaged the crease on his forehead and trudged to the canned fruit isle, hopefully he could pass the canned stuff as the real one.

"Neji is that you?" Neji looked up to see Satoshi waving to him. He grimaced at his brother in law and turned his attention backed to the canned fruit, "Cravings?" Satoshi asked. Neji shot him the "what the hell do you think" look and picked out his fruit.

"What are you doing here?" Neji questioned as he made his way to the frozen foods isle.

A tired look crossed his face, "Aria has the flu." He said as he gestured toward the infant cough syrup.

"So the middle of the night trips to the super market never end…_great_." Neji muttered to himself as he put a carton of butter pecan ice cream in his hand cart. He began making his way to the registers, "Is Aria alright?"

Satoshi chuckled slightly at Neji's offhand comment, "Yeah she'll be alright. It's around the season that kids share their germs." Satoshi yawned, "How is Tenten doing?"

"Aside from the insane cravings, she's alright. Her arm is healing properly and she seems to be in good spirits. But _I_ can't stop looking over my shoulder and worrying about her." He said as he cashed out.

"That's understandable. Have you heard from Itachi?"

"Well they have not been able to turn over anything on the bastard that tried to kill her in the hospital. Whoever it was, they were very careful in not showing their face to the camera. So basically it's a dead-end."

"I was afraid of that," Satoshi sighed as an uncomfortable look crossed his face as he reached down to readjust the boot on his leg, "Think we have to call in the Swordsmen?" he questioned Neji.

"I don't want to take drastic measures." He followed the motion of Satoshi fussing with his cast, "How did you get here? You can't drive."

Satoshi scratched his head sheepishly, "I took the bus."

"At this time of night? Why didn't Yoshiko come?" Neji asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well I didn't want her out this time of night. Plus this is the first time that Aria has really been sick and I don't think that she would be able to focus on the road. So… yeah." Satoshi finished.

"Idiot." Neji admonished his friend, "Come on, I'll drive you home." Satoshi smile gratefully at his brother-in-law and followed him to his car. Once they were both settled in Neji addressed Satoshi again, "However, I think that it was time that you call in your Uncle Zabuza and let him assess the issue."

"Yeah, I'll probably call him in the morning and see what he thinks about everything." He said to Neji. "It's been a long time since I've seen him," he muttered to himself. The two sat in companionable silence until Neji pulled up in front of Satoshi's home. "Thanks for the ride, Neji. I'll call you when I hear from Uncle Zabz." Then he jauntily got out of the car in a manner that made Neji shake his head at him.

Neji waited for him to make it inside his house before he drove off.

~00~

Neji trudged back into the kitchen to assemble Tenten's latest craving. In a bowl went several scoops of the butter pecan ice cream, about half the can of papaya, a spoon of peanut butter and one giant pickle. Neji scrunched his nose at the concoction, but dutifully brought the bowl to his wife.

When he entered their room, he found his wife laughing hysterically at whatever show she was watching on the TV. Upon his arrival a bright smile lit her face as she reached out for the bowl. Neji sighed and handed her the bowl, once relived of the burden of his wife's snack, he flopped face down on their shared bed. Tenten smiled softly at her husband as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. He turned over and opened one eye to regard his wife, "What do you want woman?"

She stuck her tongue out at her husband, "I was just going to say thank you, Mr. Grump."

He turned then until he fully entrapped her between his arms, "I'm sorry but I wouldn't be so grumpy if someone didn't wake me up for some disgusting cravings."

Tenten rolled her eyes at her husband, "Excuse me Mr. Hyuuga," She said as she tapped his nose, "But I believe it's _your_ children that have all of these weird cravings." She finished with a smirk.

Neji chuckled at this, "So we are starting the 'they're _your_ children' thing early, huh?" He said as he reached to put her ice cream concoction on the bedside table. "And besides what about my cravings?" Neji asked with a wicked smile growing on his face.

She stuck her tongue out at him again, "They _are_ your children. And what cravings could you possibly have?" she asked incredulously.

He leaned closer until their faces were inches apart, "That tongue you keep sticking out is one." He rumbled at her before he attacked her lips. Tenten buried her good hand in Neji soft hair as she pressed herself as close to him as she could.

"Come to think of it," she said after they broke for air, "I was craving this a little as well." She leaned up to kiss him softly, "You should have gotten me this instead of the ice cream." Neji shook his head at his wife as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and started to suck on his favorite spot, her sweet spot, "Defiantly, this." She sighed as she tightened her arm around his neck.

Neji's hands slid down the slick material of Tenten's night gown settling on her warm thighs. His thumbs rubbed small circles in her thighs as he released Tenten's lips, "I wish you would have told me that," he murmured against her throat as his hands rose higher on her thighs, hiking up her gown in the process. His hands slipped to her inner thigh and he began to caress there, "I would have satisfied you sooner." He whispered against her clavical. He smirked as he felt her shiver at his words. His hands inched upward until he encountered the barrier of her underwear, his deft fingers skimming across her heated mound wet from her desire. A sigh escaped her lips as his fingers bypassed the cotton barrier and pushed into her wet heat. His lips moved to the valley of her breast. She cried out when his mouth latched onto one of her sensitive nipples, "Do you want me to do something for you?" She nodded as her hips moved in motion with his thrusting fingers. "What do you need?" He asked as he curved his fingers hitting her g-spot.

"Don't stop." She said softly her eyes squeezed shut.

"That's a given, Ten. What else do you need?" he said his finger slowing their movements. She whimpered at his slow movements, moving her hips trying to get the much needed friction. His fingers stopped completely then, "What do you want?" Neji growled out his teeth grazing her nipple.

"You." She whispered out. His fingers plunged into her once more, "You." She said much clearer.

A self-satisfied smirk, "Who do you crave?" he asked as he rolled her to her side and settled behind her relieving her of her thin underwear.

"You." She said as Neji lifted her leg and relived himself of his cotton entrapments. Tenten shuddered as Neji pressed his member into her warm heat and started a leisurely pace. The two moved in synch with one another working to bring each other to an orgasm. Neji's callused fingertips languidly made patterns on the leg that he had captive causing shivers to run down Tenten's spine. A groan escaped Neji's mouth as Tenten snapped her hips back and tightened around him, "I'm close," she moaned out. Neji answered with another groan as he rolled them both so that Tenten was on her knees and Neji was behind her picking up the pace.

Neji snaked his arms around to cup her breast as he pulled her flush against his chest. His mouth came to her ear, "I want you to cum for me." He whispered in her ear as he began to nibble on it while tweaking her nipples, he snapped his hips faster. Tenten's breath became labored as her core began to quiver, Neji swallowed before he growled, "Cum for me Tenten." She complied with a cry, her sex clamping down on his member as she shuddered through an orgasm. Neji followed behind her quickly after several thrust, his body stilled as his seed shot into his wife.

The two came down from their high wrapped in each other's arms. "I love you," Tenten murmured to her husband.

Neji smiled tiredly at his wife, "I love you both." He said as his hand settled on the swell of her stomach.

~00~

The office had been in chaos since Neji and Tenten left. Hinata was having a hard time filling Neji and Tenten's positions, no one was up to par. She had gone through about three CSOs and none of them could fill the huge shoes that Neji has left. "Ms. Hyuuga," Hinata looked up as her secretary stuck her head into her office, "Mr. Aburame is here for his interview." Hinata sighed and gestured for her to send him in. Hinata looked up and she was stricken by the man that filled her door way.

He stood about six feet tall and she found that her eyes were drawn to his supple lips. Her attention was then drawn to the wrap around glasses that sat on his hawkish nose. Her eyes finally settled on his wild mane of chocolate brown hair. She felt her fingers twitch with the need to run her fingers through his hair just to discern its texture. She felt his eyes on her even though she couldn't see them and it unnerved her a little.

As the silence settled in her office, she mentally kicked herself as a blush crept along the bridge of her nose. She stood abruptly then rattling her desk. Her blush grew deeper, as she stepped around her desk and approached him tripping on one of the legs of the desk. She felt herself falling forward and she braced herself for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring face to face with a wide chest, "T-thank you Mr. Aburame." She said as she quickly removed herself from his arms.

"It is no problem. Why? Because it is only customary for a man to help a woman who is in danger." Hinata regarded him surprised by the chivalry that he exhibited.

Hinata stuck out her hand composing herself, "Well thank you again, Mr. Aburame. I am Hyuuga Hinata. Thank you for coming out for the interview, won't you have a seat." She gestured after his warm hand released hers.

She watched as he sat gracefully in the chair opposite her own, "It is nice to meet you Ms. Hyuuga. I am Aburame Shino and as you know I am looking to fill the position of Chief Sales Officer. Why? Because I believe that I am the best for the position."

"It's a pleasure," she said shortly as she put her glasses on and regarded him, "Well I will be the judge of that." She briefly reviewed his file and looked up at him again, "Is there a reason that you are wearing sunglasses in doors, Mr. Aburame?"

"I have and extreme light sensitivity. Why? It is genetic. I have a note from my physician explaining as much. Is that going to be a problem?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Not at all Mr. Aburame." She said apologetically. "Looking at your file, I see no reason why I should not hire you. But your predecessors also had outstanding files were not a fit for our company. So why should I hire you?" Hinata asked folding her hands demurely on her desk. Trying to get a read on him, but his sunglasses were hindering this.

"With all due respect Ms. Hyuuga, I believe you are looking for someone that can do the same thing that Neji Hyuuga did for your company and you will not and I personally cannot offer you that. What I can offer you is my own personal style that can benefit your company. I believe that I can surpass Neji Hyuuga and all the work that he has done here and make the company even better than he has. As you can see from my file I am quite capable to fill the position. So the real question is if you will hire me." He said flatly.

Hinata took her glasses off and set them on her desk, "That was quite the speech Mr. Aburame. I have a proposition. If I am not satisfied by your performance by your one month performance review, I will have to let you go." Hinata stood then a smile gracing her face, "Welcome Hyuuga Corp. Mr. Aburame." She said as she extended her hand.

Shino clasp her warm hand in his and shook it firmly, "Thank you, Ms. Hyuuga. You won't be disappointed."

_I should hope not. _Hinata thought to herself.

~00~

Tenten woke to butterfly kisses from her neck to her ear. "Wake up, Ten." Neji whispered in his wife's ear. She smiled gently and turned capturing his lips with hers. Neji pulled back smirking at his wife, "You have to get up. We have a lot to do today, sweets."

Tenten pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck, "But Neji, I'm so tired and I just want to spend the day alone with you."

Neji rolled his eyes at her, "As fun as that sounds, you just don't want to go over to Ino's."

"Because I know that she is up to something!" Tenten exclaimed crossing her arms and death glaring her husband.

"Well I have to go to the office but first **we **have to go to the hospital for your doctor's appointment." He said a little excitement creeping into his voice. It had been quiet the past three months, her arm was healing properly and their children were growing. Best of all there was no sign of Hiashi. Now she was six months pregnant and in his opinion she had never looked more radiant.

Tenten on the other hand begged to differ. She felt bloated, her feet hurt and they had disappeared a couple months ago and she couldn't be more pissed. Much to her disappointment and Neji's pleasure, her husband had to help her put on her shoes. And with the weather changing she could no longer get away with the many easy to put on sandals that the summer provided.

Tenten sighed and slowly got up from her soft, comfortable and warm bed and trudged slowly to the bathroom. Neji tried to follow her into the bathroom but she closed the door in his face muttering something about not fraternizing with the enemy. Tenten let out another sorrowful sigh that soon turned to tears when she found that she couldn't fit her maternity pants.

Tenten came out of the bathroom in a huff drying the steady stream of tears. She set out to find something that she could fit into her mood getting worse by the second. She found a pair of black leggings that she was able to barely squeeze on. She rummaged through Neji's closet until she found one of his old college hooded sweatshirts that drew taught around her swollen middle. She quickly put her hair up in double buns. She grabbed a pair of hot pink toe socks from her drawer and headed out to the kitchen where Neji was placing her breakfast on the table.

Neji looked up as his tiny wife entered the kitchen with a deep scowl and tears shining in her eyes and made his way over to her. "Ten, what's wrong?" he asked tipping his head to the side. He took in her clothes, "Do you not feel well?"

She threw the socks she had in her hand in his face with deadly precision, "I can't fit any of the _maternity _clothes Neji! And it's all your fault." She said as her bottom lip quivered.

Neji looked exasperated at his for a moment before grasping that this was all hormonal and bent to pick up the socks and place them on his wife's tiny feet. "I know, Ten. But think about this in three short months our children will be here with us." He said to her softly.

She rolled her eyes at her husband "Then I have to push out your mutant big headed babies who will probably will be smarter than me, Neji. But yes, I can't wait to meet our children either. Just leave me alone for a couple of minutes I will be alright." Neji nodded and placed some tea in front of his wife. He sat across from her and proceeded to read his paper.

~00~

Tenten's mood did not improve with the drive to hospital. In fact she stared sullenly out of the window the whole way there. The pair made their way up to the maternity ward of the hospital where they sat quietly side by side. "Tenten!" an extra hyper voice called out in the hospital. She looked around the waiting room and what she saw brightened her face a smile curved onto her face.

"Naruto." She said the cloud of dandelion hair who was waiving enthusiastically, "What are you doing here?" She questioned a bit chocked as her hyper friend enveloped her into a tight hug.

Naruto gave his signature hundred watt smile and gestured behind him, "My son, Hiro's checkup." He said with an even brighter smile on his face.

A scowl settled on Tenten's face, "You didn't tell me that you were going to be a daddy!"

Naruto stared sheepishly at the girl that he had come to think of as a sister, "Well you didn't tell me that you were going to be a mom!" he said with equal ire. Tenten had the decency to look sheepish. He stepped back slightly and stared at her swollen stomach, "Who's the lucky guy?" Tenten gestured to Neji who was hovering closely behind her scowling at Naruto. Naruto eyebrows shot up in question, "Really?" She giggled and nodded at her old friend. She was happy to see him, she was embarrassed to admit but she hadn't spoken to him in a while. Her Uncle Zabuza had taken him when he had gotten caught trying to pilfer her lunch from behind the desk of their small weapons shop. Instead of turning him over to the law, which her Uncle wanted to do, she had convinced her uncle to take him in and let him work off his 'debt' to them. Incidentally, because he was seven at the time it had taken over twenty years to fulfill that debt. In that time Naruto was able to have a normal childhood, full of mischief and decent education where he decided because of his rough early years he would become a child advocate.

"Come and meet my Ryuu and Hiro-chan." He said as he pulled her toward his small family. There in one of the chairs in the corner of the room sat a woman who Tenten had already met once before. "Ryuuzetsu." Tenten said in surprise as she took in the other woman's appearance. Said woman smiled at Tenten, "It's good to see you again," she took in the girl's large stomach, "How far along are you?" she said trying to think back to the last time she had seen the other girl, it would was about three months ago, just before she had given birth to her son, Hiroyuki.

A radiant smile settled on Tenten's face as her hand rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, "Six months and with twins."

"Wow congratulations, sis. Neji must has some swimmers!" Naruto exclaimed, Tenten took that opportunity to slap Naruto in the back of his head. "Ow, Tenten with that hell!"

Ryuuzetsu tittered at the antics of the two of them when Hiro began to get fussy at the sound of his daddy's voice, "What's wrong Hiro-chan?" Ryuuzetsu cooed to her son. The little baby wiggled in its mother's arms causing his cute little hat with a yellow duck on it to fall of it. A tuft of buttery gold hair stuck out in every direction as the baby opened his mouth and began to wail, his fat little cheeks turning red. He nuzzled his mother's chest which caused all of the adults to chuckle, "What you have to look forward to." She said before excusing herself to go and feed her son.

"You have a very beautiful family. But how come you didn't tell anyone that you got married?" She asked Naruto as she slowly settled in the chair that Ryuuzetsu had vacated.

"Thank you. Well, being a child advocate is fulfilling but I don't make a lot of money and Ryuu-chan was disowned by her family because she broke her engagement and married me. So we went down to town hall and just got our marriage license and that was that." Tenten felt really terrible for her adoptive brother, she should have been there for him, but she wasn't she was too wrapped up hiding her marriage from the world. "What about you? I never hear that you got married." He said quite the bit angry for being kept out of the loop with his family.

Tenten looked away ashamed, "We thought it would be better if less people knew. Hiashi isn't the best person on the planet, as he has proved."  
>Naruto eyebrows furrowed, "I would have kept the secret." He crossed his arms at his sister.<p>

"I'm sorry Naruto."

He just stared stoically at her, "Hey, Neji." He said gruffly as he saw the Hyuuga over the short girl's head.

Neji nodded at the blonde, "They called us, Ten. It's time to go."

She nodded at her husband and turned to Naruto, "Hey, Ino is having some gathering for us girls at her house. I was thinking that Ryuuzetsu and little Hiro can come by. He will have some company, Ino and Saskue had a son who is just about as old as Hiro."

Naruto's hundred watt smile broke out again, "Absolutely, Ryuu-chan would love that."

With that Tenten turned and waved to him and left.

~00~

After taking her vitals Tenten and Neji sat waiting for Tsunade to come in. Neji took Tenten's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly as Tsunade walked into the room. "All your vitals look good." She said by way of greeting to the young couple. The two smiled happily at the news, "Now let's see if we can't get an ultrasound done." Tenten, knowing the drill ready herself for Tsunade's examination, shivering at the coldness of the wand.

Two loud thumps filled the room as Tsunade moved the wand over Tenten's stomach. The sound brought tears to Tenten's eyes, she held Neji's hand tighter. He leaned forward and kissed Tenten's temple murmuring something sweet in his wife's ear. Tsunade enjoyed the love that she saw the two shared, "Here are your children." She said while pointing out the two babies on the screen, "Would you like to know their sex?" she asked the happy parents.

They both looked at each other, "Only if my wife is okay with it." Neji said staring into Tenten's eyes.

She smiled brightly at him, "I would love to know their sex."

Tsunade nodded at them both and smiled at the two of them as she moved her wand around and examined the screen. "It looks like," she squinted her eyes and stared harder at the screen to be sure, "It looks like you are having twin boys."  
>~00~<p>

No one could remove the large smile that was plastered on Neji's face. Not even the assholes on the road could ruin his mood. Boys! He was having twin boys and he already had a name in mind for one of the boys, Hizashi. Hizashi was great father and he would be proud to have one of his children to bear his father's name.

Tenten was in much the same mood as the thought of tiny clones of Neji running around the house amused her to no end. She just hoped that they wouldn't be as arrogant as their father was when she first met. She shivered slightly, if that was the case she had a lot of work to cut out for her.

Her mood did sour slightly as they grew nearer to Ino's house. She just knew that her blonde friend was up to something, she could feel it in her bones. One of her boys kicked her as if to agree with his mother. She rubbed the spot when her son had kicked lovingly. She remembered the day that one of them had kicked her. It was one of the many days that she and Neji were sitting on the couch in which Neji had his hands placed firmly on her stomach caressing it as usual, when one of their children kicked him firmly on his hand. She remembered how overjoyed they both were.

As they pulled up in front of Ino and Saskue's house a sense of forlorn settled over her. She turned to look at her husband, begging him with her eyes not to make her go in there. But he looked at her with amusement showing in his eyes. When she pouted at him he said, "It's only for a couple of hours."

She glowered at him, "A couple hours with Ino is an eternity. I can't believe you would punish your poor pregnant wife like this." She said while gathering her purse and getting out of the car.

"Ten, you will be alright. A couple hours with Ino is not going to kill you." He said before leaning across the car to speak through the open passenger window.

"So you say." She muttered to under her breath before she turned and made her way to the Uchiha's front door. Upon approaching the front door she found her cousin sitting on the porch waiting for her. As he saw her approach he got up and started making his way to Neji's car, "What the hell is going on?" she asked her cousin indignantly.

Saskue smirked at his cousin before waving quickly at her saying a quick, "Good luck!" before running for the car before his cousin pelted him with something.

"Asshole." Tenten muttered to herself before contemplating the validity of walking home. She walked up to the door, "Here goes nothing."

~00~

Tenten had never hated her husband and cousin as much as she did in this moment. Those bastards. They could have warned her that her _dear_ friend Ino was throwing her a baby shower. She would have dressed slightly better than she had. Once Ino had seen her clad in her husband's old college sweatshirt she had screeched at the other girl and immediately escorted her up the stairs so she could be poked and prodded by the blonde.

By the time the two had come down the stairs, Tenten was thoroughly pissed off and ready to kill the blonde. Luckily, according to Ino, the blonde had not given away her maternity clothes and Tenten "just about fit the clothes I wore when I was in my last trimester" to which the brunette glowered at her friend.

Tenten sat clad in a frilly wicker chair adorned in blue ribbons (apparently Neji had called ahead and shared the news with her evil friend) in an equally as frilly blue sleeveless hi-low short that was super high in the front. Ino had allowed the black leggings but the two fought tooth and nail to allow the pregnant woman to keep her hot pink toe socks and black crocs which "totally clashed with everything!" Tenten had to just about threating cutting off the younger girls blonde tresses to keep her hair the way it was. The blonde conceded saying that the pieces of flyaway hairs were cute.

After she had gotten over her earlier ire with her husband and cousins, Tenten had to admit that she was having fun with her friends and family. She was really pleased when Ryuuzetsu had shown up with little baby Hiroyuki in tow. She had spent the majority of her time playing with her adorable blonde nephew with big bluish-grey eyes. The baby reminded her so much of her adopted brother.

It was equally as amusing to watch Ryota and Hiroyuki babble and gurgle at each other while baby Aria would stop to stare at her cousins before giving the commands in her own mix of baby and English. Even the games were somewhat fun to play aside from the one with the yarn _that _had made Tenten want to punch Ino and the face.

The festivities had ended and all the gifts had been opened, the adults enjoyed easy conversation as the babies took their nap. Tenten had gotten chewed out by both Temari and Sakura for leaving them so much out of the loop of everything. To which Ino said, "You're one to talk, blondie. Didn't you elope with that lazy bum last week?" she said while examining her nails.

"Fuck you bitch, you're blonde too." She said while crossing her arms and scowling at the other blonde. "It was Shikamaru's idea. He said that he didn't want all of the fuss because in the end all he wanted was to marry me and he didn't think he needed to make a big show to show me that he loved me." The room was filled with an airy sigh from all of the women, "That was the most romantic Shikamaru has ever been also the most spontaneous." All the women made noises of agreement.

"I wish that I could convince Lee that I don't want to get married in a dojo and that he cannot where green." Sakura said with a feminine curl of her lips. "He is convinced that 2it would be very youthful if we do." To that all the women in the room laughed.

"I am sure that there will be many Tears of Youth at your wedding from both Guy and Lee." Tenten said with a smirk on her face, "I hope you have a supply of facial tissues at your wedding." She said while laughing at the expression the crossed her face.

"I want something like what you all have." Hinata said quietly.

Ryuuzetsu, who was sitting the closest to Hinata put her hand on her shoulder, "I know I don't know you very well, but trust me when I say that you will find someone in your life who will love you unconditionally. I was like you, I thought that I would never get my happily ever after. I was trapped in a loveless engagement to a terrible man named Muku." Ryuuzetsu shuddered, "I finally got the courage to break off the engagement and my family disowned me. I was lost for a long time before Naruto smiled at me for the first time and cleared the fog that I was in." She scratched her head a little sheepish, "You will find someone who will clear all the clouds in your life with their smile."

"Thank you," Hinata murmured as her mind wandered to the sunglasses clad man the she had hired earlier in the day. He had defiantly brought her out of the fog but could he clear her clouds? She didn't know and quite honestly she didn't think she wanted to venture to find out.

"How was your wedding? Was it as magical as you wanted to be" Ino asked Ryuuzetsu.

Ryuuzetsu smiled ruefully at the other girl, "I don't know about it being magical but it did affirm our love for each other. We just signed our marriage license and went on a short beach vacation as our honeymoon."

Ino was about to open her mouth when her door bell rung. The blonde excused herself to answer the door. "What about you Tenten?" Sakura asked, "How was your wedding since you didn't bother to invite any of us."

Tenten scratched her head, "Well it was really small affair. We went to a small shrine with Saskue, Itachi, Uncle Zabuza, Haku, Satoshi and Yoshiko. I wore my mother's wedding dress and Neji wore a tux and the Uchiha family priest officiated. I enj-" Tenten stopped midsentence when she was greeted with Hiashi Hyuuga. Tenten stood abruptly from her frilly chair, "What are you doing here Hiashi?" she said spitting his name out like a curse.

Hiashi smirked at her as his eyes roved the room and settled on his traitorous daughter before settling back on Tenten, "I came here to have a word with you, Mrs. Hyuuga." He said with a sneer on his face.

She looked around seeing how startled everyone was especially Ino's fear stricken face and nodded at the older man, "Sure, follow me." She said as she led the man to the kitchen.

Once the two retreated Ino sank down on the floor shaking as she pulled out her cell phone to call her husband, he had pulled a gun on the small blonde. Once Saskue picked up the phone with a lazy greeting, Ino said with tears in her voice, "Saskue, you need to come home." When he immediately asked her what was going on she simply replied, "Please just come home. And bring Neji, we need help."

~00~

Tenten stared at the man who had grown to be the bane of her existence lately, "What do you want, Hiashi?" She questioned him she asked him with a guarded look on her face.

Hiashi accessed the woman before him. The whore that ensnared his nephew who was making him a good amount of money. Those big chocolate doe eyes captivated him like they did many years ago. But the features the surrounded those eyes muddle her features too much that made him hate the girl that was standing before him. "I want you to leave my nephew and stay away from my family. We don't need whores like you muddying our line." He said with a believable sneer on his face, but all the while his eyes were still captivated by those big brown eyes. Oh, how they tempted him. His eyes traveled from those captivating eyes to her perky breast that were calling to him, he can see the outline of her hard nipples through the thin fabric.

Tenten scowled at the older man, "I think that you need to leave, Hiashi." She said oblivious of the hungry eyes.

"Why are you tempting me, Emiko?" he said stepping forward involuntarily, his eyes transfixed by her perky breast. Emiko had left him again, he would have to punish her like the other times that she had left him, and he would not tolerate disobedience.

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked as she took an involuntary step back, finally seeing the crazed look in his eyes. "Hiashi leave NOW." She said putting a bit more force behind her words.

Emiko had allowed herself be defiled by another man again, he stared disdainfully at her swollen stomach, but that was okay. They could go to the doctor and fix that and everything will be the same again. He would give her a better baby. He stepped forward again, effectively trapping Emiko between the Island and his body. He leaned forward while his hand wrapped around her neck squeezing slightly, "Emiko, you let that bastard defile you." He said squeezing her neck for emphasis, "This makes me angry, Emiko." He pressed his hard crotch against her pelvis, sneering when her swollen stomach pressed against his. This made him squeeze, "Do you feel how angry this makes me?" He grabbed on of her hands and forced it onto his hard member, "You did this to me."

"Hi-as-" she choked on the rest of his name as he squeezed harder on her.

Soon she couldn't speak anymore because his mouth was on hers stifling any protest that she would have had, tears leaked from her eyes at the violation. Hiashi ripped her blouse forcefully pulling her breast from her breast squeezing it roughly, while rubbing his crotch against her, dry humping her. She let out a whimper of distress. Where was Neji?

**TBC **

**AN: To be quite honest, I had not intended to write the ending of the chapter like the way it had come out. I had something entirely different in mind. But that's what came out. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter aside from the darkness at the end. Don't worry, all will be explained in the next chapter. Also Hiroyuki means widespread happiness, which is pretty fitting for a child of Naruto's. Emiko means beautiful or smiling child. Again all that will be explained in the next chapter. So please guys, some Feedback would be lovely. Please review, reviews bring inspiration.**


	6. Warm Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**AN: Happy New Year guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but things got hectic and it had just gotten away from me. But here it is! Please read and review, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Also if I go MIA again I will post it on my profile.**

Saskue had to admit, it was the first time in a long while that he was having fun with just the guys. He was being run ragged with work, the new baby and reassuring Ino that she was still pretty. It was pretty tough being in his position at this particular moment. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he adored his son. When they had first brought home Ryota, he was afraid to hold the tiny baby. But when the long nights began he had grown attached to the tiny version of his wife, to his pleasure the boy's eyes were the bright blue of his mother. During those long hours when he tried to coax his son to sleep he and the child grew a relationship with one another.

Saskue could honestly say that he was happy with his wife. Everything had fallen into place. For a while, he wasn't sure that he would even gain some form of normalcy. With the death of his entire family excluding him and his brother he was haunted by the vicious murders that had claimed them. It was because of this that they were both deposited with their distant cousins Satoshi, Tenten and the man he had come to know as Uncle Zabuza.

Saskue was too young, (being four at the time) to do anything that would help solve the murder but his brother, Itachi being twelve at the time, did everything in his power to find his parents murderer, this included clawing his way to the top of the police ladder. He was embarrassed to admit but during that time he found that he had a crush on his five year old cousin Tenten. Really, he admired her tenacity and her willingness to be happy even though she had also lost her family as well. When he brought this up to her, she simply bopped him on the head smiling that happy smile of hers and saying "What do you think we are, baka?" Then she gathered her smaller cousin in her arms and squeezing him in her tiny arms. After she released him she ran off to heckle her elder brother who was always planning things with Itachi. From then on he followed his elder cousin around everywhere she went.

Momochi Zabuza's house had become a home for many wayward kids, without regard to the scary man's griping about the matter. Four years before Saskue and Itachi ended up with their distant cousins, Satoshi and Tenten had ended up with their father's brother. Both of their parents had been murdered under mysterious circumstances. The ten year old Satoshi and the infant Tenten ended up on their crotchety uncle's doorstep. He begrudgingly took them in and though he wouldn't admit it, Tenten became the apple of his eye. Saskue had seen the man bend over backwards to make his cousin happy, especially when she was a toddler and tears shined in her eyes more often than not.

The year after they had arrived a pretty little boy with wide brown eyes ended up living with them. The small boy lucked out that Tenten found him huddle under the slide in the playground. The tiny little girl coaxed the little boy from under the slide and befriended him. She played with the boy all day and waited with him all night for the parents who had abandoned him to show even though they didn't. Saskue remembered how frantic they were when Tenten had not come home. Zabuza had called both Satoshi and Itachi in from a meeting because their baby sister had gone missing.

They had found the only girl of their little family sitting hand in hand with her new friend, Haku, on a park bench waiting for his parents. Zabuza had chewed her out for making him worry about the tiny girl, but softened easily when she unleashed her doe eyes on the tall man who melted quickly, swinging her into his arms making the small girl giggle at her uncle's antics. And since she asked her uncle the in a way only Tenten to could, Haku became Momochi Haku that week. And much to Saskue's displeasure for the next couple months Tenten had grown another shadow who played dress up with her and allowed her to play in his long hair like Itachi did.

Haku did not bother him as much as the next addition to their family did. Uzumaki Naruto had annoyed him from inception. Several years after Haku was added to their expanding family Tenten had caught him trying to steal her lunch from behind the counter of their weapons shop. Tenten who was holding the ladder for Saskue who was hanging a sign from the ceiling, saw the bright sun colored streak run behind the counter. She looked up to make sure that Saskue wouldn't fall and made her way behind the counter to see what it was. To her surprise it was a grubby little boy who was eating her peanut butter and banana sandwich. She pulled the boy from behind the counter by his ear, causing him to make a high pitch noise which startled Saskue and made him fall from the ladder.

Two people had been checked into the ER that day. Saskue had broken his arm from falling from the ladder and apparently Naruto was allergic to the peanut butter in her sandwich. Punishment enough in Tenten's book. What made matters worse, the two had to share a hospital room with one another which resulted in them arguing every day until Tenten came to visit them then they were on their best behavior to impress the girl. Tenten had convinced her uncle to let him stay with them, he did so begrudgingly. Her punishment for the recent addition is that she would have to polish all the weapons display. She did so gladly just so that Naruto would have somewhere to live.

With addition of Naruto to their family, Tenten gained an annoying loudmouthed shadow who made it quite obvious that he had a crush on her. There was not a time when Saskue and Naruto were not ready to fight to the death and Tenten had to diffuse the situation. Trying to kill each other became easier as they got older and Zabuza had started training them, paying special attention to Tenten, to be indoctrinated into the brotherhood of the Seven Swordsman. Each of them had some form of a brotherhood tattoo on their body somewhere.

High school had been a mess with the three of them, Saskue, Haku and Naruto trying to keep the boys away from their sister. To no avail several had slipped through but only three had made an impression and had broken her heart. It was hard being the only girl in family full of men, they could ruin a lot of relationships. The first relationship they had ruined was a sweet quiet boy, Gaara, Temari's baby brother. The two were never allowed to be alone together and their relationship ended ambivalently and they remained friends. Her second relationship, Itachi and Satoshi had nearly killed. At the time Tenten was a sophomore and Genma was a senior, he had done something unforgivable. He had taken their little sister's innocence in her room and dumped her the next day. When Genma was released from the hospital there was barley a patch of skin that was not marred with bruises. Her last relationship was with Kiba and he had annoyed everyone included, along with Tenten, they didn't last long. It wasn't until Neji that the men in Tenten's family had backed off and this was many years after high school with everyone in agreement that he was the best match to take care of the only girl in the family.

It was because of Tenten that he met his wife Ino. Because she was so charismatic she had the ability to draw anyone to her. And because of that talent of hers, he had stumbled across Ino the next light in his life. Tenten and Ino along with Hinata and Temari had been roommates in college. And because they all hung out as a group they had been able to spend time together. Saskue had been drawn to the blonde beauty, something about her blue eyes had captured him. It was only a matter of time before the two ended up together.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he was greeted with the beautiful visage of his blonde wife he answered immediately, "Your party over already? Did Tenten threaten to cut your hair again?" He asked with amusement evident in his voice. When she didn't laugh or yell at him, "Ino?" he questioned.

His heart jumped into his throat when he heard the tears in her voice and her erratic breathing, _"Saskue, you need to come home."_

Saskue stood abruptly his chair falling to floor with a loud clatter catching all of his friends attention, "Ino?! Ino what's going on?" He asked panic evident in the tone of his voice.

"_Please just come home. And bring Neji, we need help."_ With that the line went dead.

"Ino?" he called into the phone again but he got no answer. He stared blankly at the screen, **"What the hell is going on?"** he thought to himself. Neji placing a hand on his shoulder startled the raven haired boy. He stood then, "Neji, we have to go _now_." He emphasized as he grabbed his keys.

"Why what's going on?" he asked as he threw a couple of bills on the table.  
>"Ino wouldn't say," he began as led his friend out of the bar to his car, "but she was crying." He said as he started his car and sped out of the parking lot.<p>

Neji's jaw set, whatever was going on they were about an hour away from Saskue's home and he voiced his concern, "I don't know what we could do." Saskue began as he thought long and hard about away to expedite help to his wife. He muttered a curse as they hit traffic. He noticed Neji going through his phone, "Who are you calling?"

"Lee." He said.

"How can that loud idiot help anyone? Isn't he at work?" Saskue growled at Neji.

Neji shot Saskue a heated look, "Today is Saturday. On Saturdays, Lee is at the dojo which is around the corner from your home if I remember correctly." He said as he put his cell phone to his ear.

Neji regretted his choice immediately when he got exuberant greeting from his old friend, _"NEJI MY ETERNAL RIVAL, I AM QUITE PLEASED THAT YOU HAVE CONTACTED ME. ARE YOU WISHING TO HAVE A REMATCH WITH ONE WHO AS YOUTHFUL AS I?"_

Neji rubbed the bridge of his nose, "No Lee I did not call for a rematch. I called because I need a favor."

Lee's excitement quelled then, Neji didn't ask for favors often, _"What can I do for you my friend?"_ he asked sincerely. Neji briefly explained what he knew of the situation, _"I WOULD GLADLY GO AND ASSIST INO AND ALL THE BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOMS, INCLUDING MY DEAR SAKURA."_ The line went dead because of Lee leaving in his excitement to assist those in need.

"Well whatever is going on, hopefully Lee will be able to sort it out until we get there." Neji said as he settled into his chair waiting for the traffic to clear out.

~00~

The girls sat silent in Ino's living room. Since Hiashi's entrance the celebratory mood shifted. All stiff with tension, the only sound that could be heard was Ino's silent crying. The high pitched wail of Ryuuzetsu's red faced baby, Ryuuzetsu got up immediately and made her way over to her child, "What's the matter Hiro-chan?" she cooed half-heartedly. The baby fussed and rubbed his face against his mother's breast signifying his hunger. Ryuuzetsu excused herself and made her way to the bathroom to feed her child.

When she left, Temari stood then and made her way toward the kitchen, "I can't take it anymore!" she exclaimed, "They have been in there for over ten minutes now. It's too quiet!" she exclaimed. Ino stood then and put her hand on her shoulder, "I am not going to wait for the guys to come- they are all the way across the city! They won't be here for a while." She moved around her friend then and made her way into the kitchen. They all watch silently as the blonde left the room. There was a panicked yell that had the all of the women jumping to their feet and making their way to the kitchen as well. What they saw was harrowing.

~00~

Tenten tried to struggle out of Hiashi's grasp but he just applied more pressure to her throat. "Don't move, Emiko." Hiashi growled at the girl, "I have yet to teach you your lesson for leaving me again." He smirked at the terrified look that settled in the girl's eyes and the tears the welled there. "That's good, you remember your punishments. Maybe I will go easy on you this time."

"H-Hiashi, let me go." She whispered though his hand was clamped on her throat. She tried to pull herself from him again.

Hot burning anger pooled into his eyes, pearl white turning into hard ivory, "You will behave!" he exclaimed wrenching her by her throat, causing her to fall to the ground in a heap at his feet and strangled cry escaping. With the sight of her on the floor, he grew monstrous his face changing to one of a beast. As he reared back his foot to kick the felled pregnant woman.

As he brought his foot forward, he was knocked out of balance by a seething Temari, fear for he friend evident. Hiashi's foot hit the kitchen wall knocking a hole in it. He pulled back his foot angry that he was deterred from his original mission and turned backhanding the blonde, angry that all she did was smirk at him, when she wasn't felled along with the pregnant woman. Hiashi calmed himself then, smoothing out his features to the cold exterior that he was known to tote about, "This has nothing to do with you, girl. I suggest you leave before I have to discipline you as well." He said with a sneer on his face.

"Discipline." Temari asked with a look of horror on her face, "You call pushing a pregnant woman to the ground discipline, you bastard." She looked over to her friend who was still on the floor, unconscious from the force of her fall. "Sakura," she called without taking her eyes off of the offending man, "go check on Tenten and see if she is alright."

The pinkette moved past Temari, cautiously avoiding the offending male in the room and made her way to her fallen friend. She gasped when she saw the extensive bruising around the brunette's neck. She shakily reached out to check the girls pulse, and though she was breathing her pulse was slow. Immediately, the pinkette's medical training kicked as her worry for her pregnant friend, "We need to get her to a hospital." She said a grimly as she stared at the head of the Hyuuga empire.

A thin line formed on Hiashi's mouth, "You will not move here anywhere, I am not done with her yet."

"Is that so?" a sharp gravelly voice intoned.

~00~

Neji gnashed his teeth together to stop himself from screaming at Saskue to drive his fucking car faster. "I am trying but its rush hour, would you like me to plow into the old lady's ass?" Saskue groused at him. Any other time the words in the same line would have been hilarious, but not this time it wasn't, Neji had a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He was frazzled, that much was evident- he was speaking his mind out loud, apparently.

Satoshi leaned forward in his seat, "Don't worry Neji, I called him. He is on his way there now. He should beat Lee and us there." Satoshi's said reassuringly. To some degree it helped to know that _He _was on his way and could deal with anything that had arisen with Tenten. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong.

~00~

"Well, well Hiashi, long time no see _friend._" The man said with a wide grin showcasing his razor sharp teeth. His grin grew wider when he saw the other man stiffen from the show of teeth. _'Good. The bastard should be afraid of me.'_ The imposing man thought to himself.

Hiashi calmed himself and set his shoulders back standing tall, looking his down his nose at the other man. A hard thing to do when the man neared seven feet in height. "Yes, it has been a while, Momochi." He said with obvious disdain of the man.

Zabuza looked over to his niece on the ground, pregnant and unconscious and his lips set in a hard line. A look the promised murdered burned behind his dark eyes. "So I see that you are getting handsy with women again are you, Hiashi? I mean you were already a Bitch before, but a pregnant woman now. I didn't think you could sink this low, but I guess even _regal_ people such as yourself fall sometimes, right Hiashi?" he asked making his way menacingly toward the man until he staring down at the shorter man. "Any last words before I rip your asshole through your mouth?" he asked cracking his neck.

"You wouldn't dare." Hiashi tried threateningly.

Zabuza had to chuckle at this, "Oh, you are confusing me with my dead brother Satoshi. See, I am not my brother and I do not make idol threats. You got away with this the last time. But not this time, I am nipping this in the bud." Preparing to spring on the shorter man.

~00~

Saskue rushed up the walk way to his home, fear for his wife and child and his cousin at the forefront of his mind. After over an hour of sitting in traffic with Neji and his cloying fear for his wife, he too began to feel anxious. He got the door open and Neji rushed passed him, nearly bowling him over, his long hair swinging madly behind him in his haste. He began to follow him but he heard the cooing of babies so he followed that noise. To a woman huddled in his child's room with two babies nestled in her arms, the look of fear on her face. Saskue glared at the white haired woman who flinched at his look, "What the hell is going on?" he asked her angrily, like she was the cause of all of the strife that had unfolded today.

~00~

Neji's heart was in his throat. The feeling of dread filled him as he followed the voices to the kitchen. His heart sunk as he emerged into the room and saw his wife lying prone on the floor. He rushed past the two men standing off in the middle of the kitchen, knocking them both off kilter. He fell to his knees beside her, "Tenten?" he question unsure of what to think. He looked up at the pinkette on her other side counting her pulse, "What happened to her?" he asked her his eyes belaying what his face would not, he was afraid. Sakura look over to Hiashi where a look of absolutely dark pleasure formed on his face.

Neji stood abruptly and made his way over to Hiashi, "What did you do to my wife?" he asked stalking over to the elder man.

"I did nothing to that whore you call a wife." He said smirking at his nephew.

"Don't talk foul about her, Hiashi. Or I swear that I'll-" Neji began his voice colored with anger.

Hiashi interrupted him, "Or you'll what? Kill me? You haven't the gumption. You nor your weak father did. You are just like him." Hiashi finished with a sneer on his face.

Neji stepped forward and would have hit him, had it not been for the quiet, "Neji." That Tenten whispered as she began to stir. His attention immediately turned to his wife as he sunk back down at her side. "Neji, where are you?" she asked her eyes searching blindly for him.

"Tenten, I'm right here." Neji said worriedly at his wife. He watched as she stared blankly in his direction before her eyes passed over him completely. "Tenten?" he questioned, his hand caressing her face, "I'm here."

Tears began to leak from her eyes as passed over his face again, "Neji," she sobbed, "I can't find you. I can't see you. What's happening? I can't see!" Hiashi all but forgotten, they all made their way to surround the pregnant woman on the floor.

A boiling rage filled Neji, as eyes showing white furry as he regarded Sakura, "What's wrong with her?" He all but growled at the stricken woman.

"I don't know." She answered, "We need to call an ambulance." She said pulling out her phone to do just that.

Neji spun then intent on murdering Hyuuga Hiashi but the man had disappeared. Neji's teeth grinded in anger of being unable to exact his revenge on what the man had done to his wife. _His Wife._ He turned his attention back to the love his life and his heart broke for her. She laid there tears leaking from her eyes, staring blindly at the world around her. He could see the panic in her eyes. He settled beside her and took her hand again while stroking her face and muttered empty reassuring words at her, when in truth he was just as panicked as she.

~00~

Lee had arrived though he was late but he had come with the ambulance, in official capacity. Rock Lee was a police officer and sensing the urgency he decided to ready himself, because he knew that any good officer had to arrive on the scene prepared.

But when he did arrive, he was not prepared for the sight before him. Everyone in the room was solemn, the focus on the paramedics wheeling away a crying pregnant woman, her husband following behind them dutifully, panic evident in his clear eyes. When he spotted his wife to be, he cleared his throat and made his way over to her. "Sakura, what happened?" he asked pulling out his notebook preparing to take statements.

The stricken woman looked up at her fiancé, "It happened so fast." She began tears starting to fall from her eyes. She launched into the tale of how their day took a complete left turn.

Lee interrupted her though, "He pulled a gun on Ino?" he asked angered. He looked over to the blonde woman who was being shielded by an over protective Saskue. He stepped over to the blonde woman, "Ino, I need you to tell me what happened."

~00~  
>Tenten was admitted upon her entering the hospital. She had been sedated, she was diagnosed with preeclampsia (the reason for her vision loss) and Tsunade, had administered the sedative and the medication to lower her blood pressure personally, not wanting to have a repeat of the last time the woman was here and poisoned.<p>

Tsunade then questioned Neji about the bruising around her neck. All Neji could say to that affect was that he wasn't there when it happened but he had a feeling that he knew who had done it. Tsunade looked at him suspiciously before leaving the room, stopping at the front desk to tell the nurses to check in on them every once in a while. There was evidence of abuse and until she was sure that he was not responsible for the abuse.

The others came and went and only Satoshi, Saskue and Yoshiko. Ino had said she would keep Aria while, her parents sat in the hospital. Through it all, Tenten lay quietly sedated. It wasn't until later that night, when Itachi opened the door to the room bringing with him Zabuza and a boy with long hair put up into a bun. A grim looks on all of their faces, "How is my niece?" Zabuza growled at Neji. He never liked the boy, he knew that he would only be trouble for his niece. But he had captured her heart, much to his displeasure.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Neji said to the man never taking his eyes off of his wife.

Zabuza settled in the room, "What did they say was wrong with her? Why did she loose her vision?" He questioned.

"Preeclampsia." Neji answered looking for a moment at Zabuza before turning his attention back on Tenten, "She had severely high blood pressure. And we missed all of the signs. Her feet and hands were extremely high and she had been retaining water. We thought it was because she was pregnant with twins." He was interrupted by a red headed nurse sticking her head in the door. She saw all the men in the room and immediately she grew sultry walking to draw attention to her 'assets'. When she saw Yoshiko sitting in the room as well her look turned sour, "Only family is allowed in here." She said with a nasally voice, staring directly at Yoshiko.

Looking closely at the woman's name tag Yoshiko stood, "Listen, uh… Karen? Koreen? Whatever your name is. We are all family, therefore we are abiding by the policy of the hospital. So how about you do your job and leave the room, hmm?" Yoshiko suggested while crossing her legs and dismissing the woman.

Karin's face grew as her hair in anger, her hands clenched at her side, "LISTEN BITCH!" the red head exclaimed.

Before she could get a word out, Tenten groaned and stirred while muttering, "Can someone _please_ shut the hell up?" She sat up and squinted at the sea of faces before her. It took a moment before her vision stopped swimming and she was able to make out the different faces around her as well as her surroundings. She looked around to see the faces of her family in a hospital room? "What happened?" she rasped out. Neji handed her a glass of water which she gladly took.

Karin stepped forward then, pushing past Yoshiko knocking her into Satoshi, "Well, Mrs. Hyuuga," she said with an attitude, "you are in the hospital for preeclampsia. I will go and get your doctor."

They waited until the woman had left the room before they descended on her, Neji being the first, "Tenten, what happened?" He asked, settling in a bed next to her.

"He attacked me." She said quietly, she looked around and saw the grim looks on everyone faces. Her hand traveled to her neck as she remembered Hiashi's hands around her neck, "He wanted to convince me to leave Neji. And I refused to, but then it got weird." She said her face crumpled at the memory of what the man had done to her.

"What do you mean it got weird?" Itachi asked quietly asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"H-he." She began but the door opened revealing Dr. Tsunade.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, I am glad you are awake." She said while she looked around the room, "And Mr. Uchiha, you're here as well. Good, you are needed." She said directing her attention to the eldest Uchiha in the room. She looked at everyone, "I am going to ask you all to leave but Mr. Uchiha." She said sternly looking directly at Neji.

"Tsunade-" Neji began to protest but he was silenced by a hand.

"I have to speak to your wife with Mr. Uchiha, in an official capacity." She said gesturing to Tenten's neck, "There is evidence that she has been harmed and we have to get an official statement from her by herself." She gestured to the door, "It won't take long."

With a sigh Neji stood, kissing Tenten lovingly on the forehead before leaving the room followed by the rest of the people in the room.

~00~

It took exactly ten minutes. Neji counted. Before Tsunade came out of the room with a nod toward the man, before making her way back to the nurse's station to take notes. Neji and the rest filled back into the room where Itachi and Tenten sat speaking quietly to each other.

"What happened?" Saskue asked as he settled into the chair beside his brother.

"She just wanted to make sure that Neji wasn't the one that chocked me." Tenten said with a slight sneer on her face.

"Why would I want to choke my own wife?" Neji questioned while settling in a chair next her. Zabuza and Haku made their way into the room as well and a smile lit her face, "Uncle Zabuza! Haru! I didn't know you were hear."

Zabuza stepped over to her bed standing next to her looking down, "Yeah kid, we were called in, seems like Hiashi isn't behaving himself." She held out her arms expecting a hug from her surly uncle. He stared at her for a moment but she unleashed something on him that he could never fight, her wide childlike orbs, he sighed and robotically leaned down for a hug from his niece. She smiled brilliantly at him when she released him and held out her arms for Haku as well who was less resistant than his uncle. Zabuza settled in a chair next to her he gestured to her stomach, "When were you going to tell me that your _husband_ had impregnated you?"

She laughed softly, rubbing her stomach, "Soon."

He nodded, "You remind me of your mother." He said quietly. He leaned back in his chair and all traces of his sentimentality toward his niece had disappeared and he was all business again, "How did it get weird, Tenten?"

She sighed her smiles dropping from her face, "It's like he was a different person. He touched me." She said quietly almost too quietly for them to here but Neji heard.

"Touched you how?" he whispered quietly staring into his wife's eyes. She looked away from him, tears prickling her eyes, "Tenten did he…" he began because he could not even finish his statement, for the fear and pain on the answer.

"He tried to." She whispered. Neji's hands clenched at his side as he stood from his chair beginning to make his way out of the room.

Saskue grabbed his arm and forced him back into his, "Don't leave. She needs you." He said gesturing to Tenten. Said woman was crying silently tears streaming down her face.

He settled back into his chair and took her hand in his, "It's okay, Tenten." He said weakly.

Zabuza took control of the situation again, "What else happened?"

Tenten took a moment to calm herself, "He kept calling me, Emiko and accusing me of leaving him again."

Zabuza cursed under his breath and both Itachi and Satoshi looked grim, "What is it?" Neji demanded.

"I was afraid of this." Zabuza began. "Emiko, was your mother's real name. She had to change it when she went on the run from Hiashi with your father. He found them and killed them both. Though it could have never been proven. Officially, they both died from a car accident but we know that he was responsible."

**TBC**

**AN: This is where I am going to stop. This chapter was a lot but good to. Because of this chapter I have some idea of what I'm going to do next (which is a prequel to this story), since I am almost don with it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to put up the next chapter in a timely manner. So feedback is appreciated guys!**


End file.
